Blood Over Boyfriend
by Nani Vargas
Summary: Vampires and humans have never gotten along. But what happens when Feliciano, a vampire, must work with vampire hunter Ludwig to solve mysterious murders popping up around the town of Venice? Read inside for a 'full' summary.
1. Night Patrol

Name: Blood Over Boyfriend

Summary: Vampires and humans have never gotten along. But what happens when Feliciano, a vampire is forced to work with vampire hunter Ludwig in order to solve mysterious murders surrounding their small town?

Rating: M for language, blood, gore, attempt rape, and yaoi.

Pairings: Vamp!FeliXLudwig, Vamp!JapanXHercules, Vamp!MatthewXGilbert, Vamp!EnglandXFrancis, Vamp!EnglandXAlfred, Vamp!IvanXWang Yao, Vamp!LovinoXAntonio and Vamp!RoderichXVash  
>In other words GerIta, Spamano, PruCan, RusChi, AmerEng, EngFran, Giripan, and AusSwiz<p>

* * *

><p>The moon shone down onto a still pond with water lilies gently floating atop. The trees stayed hushed as a calm wind flew by and a grey wolf prowled down by the water. It continued to walk until its head suddenly went up, at the sound of a twig breaking nearby. After a few seconds, it quickly sprinted toward the opposite direction from the sound. Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of feet pounding against the ground and yelling.<p>

"Faster!" A male voice yelled. A figure suddenly ran by followed along by three other figures. The one in front ran faster than the others. The figure suddenly turned and continued to run. "That way!" A male voice snapped.

The man running from the others continued to run. He didn't care for the pain that might have been- he no longer felt pain. His breath made a slight fog on this cold October night. The man cursed out loud as he quickly realized he was trapped- there was suddenly a rock wall in front of him. He could have jumped it in about, maybe 3 easy bounces, but since he felt worn out from the chase he dug his claws into the rock and began to climb. He heard the men coming closer which urged him to climb faster.

"Right there!" A voice screamed. He suddenly felt something in his arm. He looked over to see a hole in his arm. He looked back and hissed at the hunters. He carefully studied their appearance so that he could rip their throats out later. He studied the one that was holding up the gun; about five feet from a distance, blond hair, blue eyes, a bit of stubble on his chin. He cussed out in another language. _'French, definitely,'_ He thought. The blond had a stake, a gun, and a cross in his belt. He looked closely to see a bottle of holy water.

"Aim higher!" The one next to him snapped. Also five feet, brown eyes, brown rusty, messy- no curly. Curly was the word for his hair . . . in a way. He too also had the weapons similar to the French blond next to him, except in his hand he held out a cross and a small gun. The man on the other side of him yelled out in frustration. "Hand me the damn gun if you won't kill him!"

The man was also five feet, at least, blond hair that seemed white in the moonlight, blood-red eyes like your daily stereotypical vampire, and like the other to hunters, had a cross, gun, stake, and on his black was a sword he killed many of his enemies with. Only three months as a hunter and he was chopping down vampires like they were firewood. The man rock-climbing quickly climbed to the top of the rock and smiled, which bared his fangs. "Ciao, hunters! See you in hell!"

The white-headed hunter cussed at the vampire as he bounded out of sight. After a few minutes he took a deep breath. _'Advantages of a vampire: being able to run away fast, feel no pain, and live forever. Disadvantages?' _He quickly turned his head. "Being chased by a bunch of _bastardos_!" He yelled out.

He then turned back around and stuck his index finger and thumb in his mouth. He then let out an ear-piercing whistle which would drive a human mad if he had to listen to this for the rest of his life. For him, this was perfectly normal- this was how he told his brother "I'm alive _fratello_!~ Come save me now!"

After a few seconds he heard the same whistle twice. He giggled. This translated to "Okay that's good," and "When I see you I'm gonna kick your ass!"

He then started to run toward where the sound came from. _'Let's hope that Lovi doesn't actually kick my ass this time,' _He thought to himself as he moved on by the trees.

* * *

><p>--/-/-

"Where is that son of a bitch?" A voice said angrily as he staggered back and forth. A voice laughed softly. "Don't worry Lovino, he'll call,"

"Yeah but-" A hand came to his face. A blank voice answered. "He'll signal you remember? He wouldn't forget . . . on purpose."

Lovino groaned out loud as he and his other two friends waited for his brother. The blank voice sighed. Lovino studied him; short compared to him, black hair, brown "soul-less" eyes, and quiet. Well he was when he first met him. When they met, he refrained from speaking but now he would speak only when spoken to or when needed. His name was Kiku Honda and Lovino thought he was a very useful vampire. He looked at his second friend, who held a polar bear with blank eyes like Kiku. When the bear died, it didn't actually "die". Instead it walked around like a normal bear. Only difference was that you couldn't pet this bear like it was a teddy bear. If you tried, your arm would get ripped off.

He focused his attention toward his friend. Blond, violet-blue eyes that were covered by glasses and was quiet. And usually forgotten too. He had a different death from everyone else. Most people would say that they died from a car crash, or from a bombing or maybe even a homicide. Lovi even had a friend that almost drowned but was later found by vampires. No, Matthew Williams died from a Tasmanian devil. As much as Matthew hated to admit it, he was attacked from a Tasmanian devil while exploring a little forest in "New Zealand if I remember".

Soon after the attack, a vampire came across a nearly dead Matthew and "ate the leftovers" causing him to turn into a vampire. After dying, he and the bear became friends quick, so whenever you saw Matthew, you would see the blood thirsty bear with him who promised that they would protect each other until they actually died.

Lovino quickly stopped pacing when he heard the ear-piercing whistle. "Thank God!" He yelled, even though he stopped believing in God many years ago. Most vampires did. He stuck his middle and index finger in his mouth and blew out the same whistle twice. Kiku smiled. "You mad?"

"Damn straight!" He snapped his he made his way toward "home". Or what was left of his home before the fire . . . which his dumb shit father caused. After the fire, it was rebuilt but abandoned after Lovino's death. Kiku and Matthew followed. "Heading home already? You haven't even eaten anything." Kiku said calmly. Lovino sneered. "I'm not hungry after my snack this afternoon."

"Whatever you say Lovino-kun," Kiku said. The man was suddenly replaced by a black cat. "Good-bye, I'm going to go find me something." The cat leapt away. Matthew waved. "Bye Kiku," Matthew turned to Lovino. "I'm gonna go visit my brother,"

Lovino sighed. "Still?"

"O-Of course!" Matthew exclaimed. "He is my brother!"

"Yes, but he's _alive_! And he's a _vampire hunter_! How do you think he'll feel when he kills you and finds out that he just killed his brother?"

"I-I know but . . . I miss him . . ." Matthew said quietly. Lovino groaned and started to cuss out in Italian. Matthew was glad he didn't know Italian. Lovino continued his rant. "Fine but when you wound up dead, I ain't coming to your funeral- that is_ if_ you have a funeral."

Matthew nodded. "O-okay," Matthew sat his bear on the ground and quickly changed into a small white-colored cat. He then bounded onto the bears head and patted his ear. "Let's go Kumajimaru," The bear nodded and started off, but not before asking a question that made Lovino like the bear.

"Who are you?"

~/-END CHAPTER ONE-/~


	2. Headmaster Kirkland

Footsteps echoed throughout the small, dark, and "abandoned" house as a full moon shone in the sky. Wolves from far away howled songs at the moon and prowled across the barren landscape that lived behind the house. A man flopped down on the couch that sat in front of where a T.V. should have been sitting. He studied the house; this house was old, well fairly old after it had been burned down by a certain man that fell a bit off his hinges.

He sighed and looked over his left shoulder; in his view he saw a window with moonlight falling through it. He looked to his right and saw a kitchen which had some silverware, some pots and pans, a table, and five chairs. Five chairs that would have been filled by him, his brother, his mother and father, and their grandfather. He looked back to his left when he heard rustling and saw a shadow run across the glass. The door flung open to reveal his brother.

He jumped up. "_Fratello_~ I've missed you Lovino!"

His brother sneered and grabbed his shirt collar. "You little shit," He snapped.

"Veh?"

"Don't you "Veh!" me! What did I tell you about killing people from _this_ town?" He ranted. "I told you, other people from other towns lead _away_ suspicion! Do you really want attention to come towards us Feliciano?"

"What are you- oh? Oh, I remember! You're talking about the slut I killed this morning!" He said merrily.

Lovino sighed. "Yes that one. Just explain to me why and- God help you- It'd better be a good reason." He crossed his arms.

"We-e-e-ell~ at first it was because I was hungry, but then she started calling me mean names like you, so I ripped her throat out and drank some of her blood! She tasted a bit too spicy for my tastes but she was okay-"

Lovino groaned. "You couldn't have told me?"

"You were too busy flirting with that vampire hunter that-"

"**STOP** **RIGHT THERE YOU LITTLE **_**BASTARDO**_!" Lovi snapped. "I _did not_ flirt with that whore of a woman! First, she came onto me second, why do you always assume I'm flirting with a chick, _**if**_ I'm seen with a chick?"

"We-e-e-ell~ because when you were in high-school, you dumped like 20 girls and then _**after**_ high-school-"Lovino stuck a hand in his face. "Okay, okay I get it. Just tell me next time alright?"

Feliciano smiled. "Okay!~"

Lovino nodded and walked over to the fridge. He opened it and groaned. "God fucking damn it," He yelled out loud. "We need to stock up again. Shit . . ." He slammed the fridge and cracked his knuckles. "Wanna get some food with me?"

"After getting chased by _**three**_ vampire hunters? I don't think that's too smart _fratello_." Feliciano replied as he took off his leather boots. Lovino smiled. "Now you're using your head!" He stretched a few times before heading out the door. "Be back before dawn."

"Okay~ bye!" Feliciano waved after his brother who flipped him off. He giggled. _'Fratello is such a bad influence.' _Feliciano headed up the stairs and walked into his bedroom. He then flopped down, pulled the covers over his head, and drifted off to sleep. _'Vampire stereotype number one,'_ He thought as he faded to sleep. _'Vampires aren't allowed to go into sunlight; BIG time lie.'_ He giggled again and fell asleep as he remembered the answers to his history exam he had at school tomorrow with his brother.

Ironically enough, it was a vampire slayer school.

-/~-~-~-~/-

"_Buon giorno!_" Feli said as he burst through the school's doors. Ludwig quickly turned around and caught his balance just as fast when the smaller man hugged (read: attacked) him. For such a small kid, he sure was strong Ludwig had always thought. His brother, Gilbert laughed. "_Guten morgen_ to you to Feli!~" He grabbed the Italian and started to rub his knuckles against his head. Feli started laughing and yelling at the same time. "N-No! Stop! Ack! Gilbert, no!" He laughed as pried Gilbert's arm off his neck. He rubbed his head. "That hurt!"

Lovino who was behind him started to laugh. _'Liar,'_ he thought. Vampire stereotype number two: Vampires can't feel pain. _'Too good to be true,'_ Lovino thought as Gilbert grabbed him again and locked him in a head lock. Lovino yawned. After killing about three men and a woman last night to stock up on blood, he was damn tired. He barely got back in time to clean up, put the crimson substance in bags, and stuff them into the fridge. He almost ripped his brother's throat out last night for not helping. But he still managed to get about an hour of sleep, which suited him just fine.

"So!" Gilbert said wrapping his arm around Lovino's neck. "Lovi~ how come you don't have a girlfriend?"

Lovi groaned. "Not this shit again!" Gilbert laughed. "Uh, YES this shit again! Ya know I gotta torture you a little bit~" Gilbert stuck his tongue out and started to wiggle it. Lovi quickly lunged forward and wrapped his hands around his neck. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Oh yeah!" Gilbert took off Lovi's hands and jumped into the "I-have got-some-GOOD-shit-I-gotta-tell-you!" position. "Okay, so you know Mr. Bonnefay- the Sex Ed teacher?"

"Who doesn't?" Ludwig replied back. Mr. Bonnefay was an _**unforgettable**_ teacher from the way he taught Sex Ed.

Gilbert ignored the answer. "Yeah so well, ya know how he's been taking me on his vampire hunts and how I have been _awesomely_ knocking vampires of?" Lovi twitched. _'I'll knock __**you**__ off one day,'_ He liked Gilbert, but never to the point where he would give his "life" for him.

"Yeah?" Feli answered, obviously thinking the same thing he way he talked. Gilbert started to get pumped. "Yeah, well last night he took me and some vampire-slayer name Antonio something. Anyway, he took me to see the body of this slutty woman-" Feli giggled. Lovino started to mentally cuss him out. "-and then we started searching for clues. After, like, fifteen minutes, we found this vampire that was covered in some blood, so we started chasing him. After like 2 hours of hunting it down we cornered it, but the motherfucker climbed up the damn wall! So Mr. Bonnefay shot at it and it went right through his shoulder! The bastard just turned around and hissed at us!"

Feli giggled again. "He sounds _feisty_~" Lovino started to cough and laugh.

Gilbert continued to smile. "The bastard was! So I told Mr. Bonnefay to hand me the gun, but before he could, the bastard climbed up the wall, turned around and said, "_Ciao_ hunters! See you in hell!~"

Ludwig shook his head. "That's a death wish if you said that to Mr. Bonnefay. That's like walking up to Death, smacking him across the face, flipping him off and running away."

"Yes, everyone knows what happens when you mess with Francis." A voice said behind them. They all turned around to see Wang Yao, the weapons expert of the vampire-slaying school who also happened to be the gym teacher of the school. Gilbert smiled. "'Sup Yao!" Everyone at school called him either Wang Yao or just Yao, since he hated to be called Mr. Yao or Mr. Wang.

He smiled. "So no killing of the vampire's last night aru?"

Gilbert sighed. "Sadly no."

"Then perhaps you haven't heard aru." He said taking out a knife and gently running his finger up and down to blade. Gilbert tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" Lovi and Feli pretended not to know as Yao began to tell the two clueless Germans. "There were four murders in Rome last night, or actually more like this morning aru. They had most of their blood drained and their necks were torn open. Their hearts were also ripped out aru."

Feli almost yelled out of joy. Feli absolutely loved eating the hearts of his victims. Lovi grinned a little and continued to listen to Yao.

"Any leads?" Ludwig asked as he crossed his arms. Yao shook his head. "No, they're still investigating who the victims are, which vampire or vampires did it, ect, ect."

"What kind of people were they?" Feli asked. Feli's favorite kind of blood was type B which blood that's spicy but can be sweet flavored as well. Yao shrugged. "4 women, no identification was found on them, there's a chance they didn't know each other." Yao shivered. "It's a good thing I can't hunt vampires like I used too- those bastards are getting stronger aru."

Prussia laughed and patted his gym teacher on the back. "Don't worry! You're awesome in my book!" Yao chuckled and put his knife back into his pocket. "You guys better get to first period aru. Otherwise Miss Alfroskaya won't be a happy camper."

Prussia started stomping his feet. "How the heck can you pronounce her name? I just call her Mrs. A!"

Ludwig laughed and smacked his brothers back. "Don't worry, you'll survive."

Prussia groaned as they all headed to their first class- history. They all had the same class until third period where Lovino and Feliciano would head toward Wang Yao's class while the two German brothers headed toward Mr. Bonnefay's class- the Sex Ed class. After that the Italian brothers had fourth period with their English teacher, Mr. Oxenstierna but most kids called him Mr. Ox because one time a kid had made him so mad he literally turned redder than a tomato and scared the shit out of that kid, who was later suspended.

The German had fourth period with Mr. Karpusi, the orchestra teacher. At least three-fourths of the time could you find him asleep at his desk, so most of the kids in his class made easy A's. Fifth period the Italian brothers had Sex Ed, the Germans having Wang Yao as their fifth period. After that they would have lunch, then would leave and go to sixth period last. For the Italian brothers they had orchestra while Ludwig and Gilbert had Mr. Ox as their last period.

As they headed toward class, Feli perked up and started walking faster. "I can feel the bell ringing any second now!"

Gilbert grabbed Feli, pushed him back and sprinted forward. "Well then later losers!"

"Motherfu-" Lovi screamed when the bell rang. They all ran toward the classroom to see their teacher, Mrs. A, waiting for them. She sighed. "You kids never learn do you?"

"We will eventually!" Gilbert said running past the teacher. Ludwig also ran into the room, cussing in German at his brother. The two brothers stopped running and walked the rest of the way. Feliciano looked at his teacher. Abotu his height, platinum blond hair, violet-blue eyes, long navy blue dress with a black-and-white striped bow around her waist and in her hair. She was a nice teacher, just fucking crazy. On the first day of school, one of the students cussed her out and . . . well let's say that that kid doesn't go to this school anymore. He smiled and entered the room to find Gilbert in a headlock.

"Say it!" Ludwig snapped. Gilbert bit Ludwigs arm which didn't do anything- Gilbert should know his brother enough to know that he's a sadist and possibly even a masochist.

"Neeeiiiin!" He screamed. The teacher shut her door and grabbed Gilbert by his shirt collar. "Shut up and sit down."

"Yes ma'am!" They said as they jumped into their seats. Ludwig looked at the board. It read "Turn to page 547 and start reading." in red marker. Natalia, her first name, sat down at her desk, pulled out some papers and started writing on them. Feli opened the book and started to read.

Feli snatched a glance at Lovi to find him tapping his pencil against the desk while Gilbert took out his iPod and started to listen to music. Feliciano just yawned and continued reading.

He started to fall asleep when he started to hea faint yelling. He looked over at his brother, who also heard the yelling by the way he looked. Suddenly, the door flung open to reaveal Vash, a senior who was a weapons expert as well. "Mrs. A! That bastard Arthur Kirkland is here and he and Mr. Bonnefay are outside!"

Mrs. A immediately jumped out of her seat and head out the door. "Students . . ." She started. "You can come if you like. You'll now learn why **_never_ **to mess with Mr. Bonnefay."

Gilbert laughed as he slid out his chair to follow their Russian teacher. Feli, along with the rest of the class, also followed their teacher as she angrily stomped out of the classroom. He quickly stepped next to his brother. "Who did Vash say was with Mr. Bon-"

"Arthur Kirkland, also known as the Headmaster of Vampire around Europe and North America. That motherfucker is one of the toughest bastards out there along with whats-his-Russian-face _Ivan_." Lovi whispered as they ran down some stairs. Ludwig leaned down next to Feli. "I'll be with Gilbert." He tapped his shoulder and quickly ran after the other German. Lovi sneered and continued. "You don't ever wanna mess him _fratello_."

Feliciano nodded. "Okay, but how do _you_ know about him?"

He groaned. "Whenever he, like, meets up with vampire hunters for whatever reasons, he has at least four expert vampires accompany him. _I'm_ one of his little bodyguards."

Feli smiled. "Who else is his 'bodyguard'?"

"Kiku, Matthew and Ivan- thats how I became friends with them obviously." He muttered something else in Italian and opened the doors that led outside to find at least half the school outside surrounding something. The Italian brothers mad their way toward the front to find Mr. Bonnefay along with Wang Yao, the vampire slayer named Antonio, and Mrs. A standing about a foot behind him.

In front of him about four feet was a blonde headed man with red eyes and thick eyebrows. He had on a black jacket that cut off above his stomach and had a black T-shirt underneath. He also had on a belt with some weapons on it as well and was wearing black gloves. His arms were crossed. "How many times must I tell you Francis? _None_ of _my_ vampires killed those bloody . . . women this morning."

Lovi tapped his brothers shoulder, leaned toward his ear, and whispered "Be right back."

Feli just nodded and continued to watch. He looked behind the apparent British man to see Kiku and Matthew behind him. The only ones that weren't there were Ivan and Lovi. Just as he thought this, Lovi accompanied with Ivan both walked up next to Kiku and Matthew. Feli read Lovi's lips.

_ "Sorry we're late."_ He said toward Kiku

_ "Headmaster just might have your head later."_ Kiku said with a blank expression as he stared down Wang Yao, who was rivals with him and brothers. Well, adopted brothers.

Lovi smiled. _"We'll see."_ He cracked his knuckles and stuck them behind his back.

Mr. Bonnefay continued to look at the head vampire with eyes that could kill. "I'm not stupid, only vampires are the only . . . _thing_s that could make that much of a mess."

"Oh?" Arthur laughed with a smile. "What about Jack the Ripper? He was human yet he made a mess of things."

"But he's not alive now is he?" Mr. Bonnefay asked insultingly. Arthur frowned and bended his head. "I don't have time to waste with you Francis. I have more better things to attend to than to argue with a human." Arthur turned on his heels and started to walk off when Feli heard Gilbert from the back yell. "Ya scared, ya blood sucking **freak**?"

_'Oh God . . .'_ Feliciano thought as the blonde vampire stopped and ominously laughed under his breath. "I'm merely walking from the death I would give you in a split second-" He turned, eyes redder than blood and looked straight at Gilbert. "-**_albino_**."

Feliciano turned his head to see Gilbert quickly making his way toward the front. _'God no . . .'_ Feliciano thought, _'God **please** make him turn around before he dies.'_ But Feliciano knew he wouldn't just back down from an obvious fight, especially when the Headmaster called him albino- Feli knew Gilbert took it as an insult.

Gilbert almost passed Feliciano when he grabbed his shirt. "Gilbert, no." He whispered. "Do you know who that is?"

"A motherfucking-" Feliciano quickly covered his mouth when he saw the vampire walking toward him. _'Oh snap . . .'_ Feli thought as Arthur stood in front of Gilbert who was almost the same height as him. Feli hesitantly took his hand off Gilbert's mouth and backed up. Arthur looked at him and laughed. "Such a smart young . . ." He stopped and sniffed the air. ". . . c_hild,_ yes?"

Gilbert stepped in front of the vampire. "Leave him out of this, bastard."

Arthur's eye twitched. "Bastard, huh?" He flashed him a smile, turned towards Francis, and walked toward him. Wang Yao along with the other hunters instantly took out their weapons and held it up. Arthur stepped next to Francis and leaned into his ear. He whispered _"You have one those **things** as your student frog. Or shall I say, old frog since you can't even tell the difference between a vampire and a human anymore?"_

Feliciano froze. They, or more he had been found out, and what's worse is by the Headmaster of vampire. He could've died at that moment but then he'd have a stake through his heart.

Francis just smiled. "_I deal with _**_him_**_ later,_ _in the mean time I suggest you leave since my patience with you is wearing down, _**_mon cher_**."

Feliciano stared in horror as Arthur just smiled and turned around to leave, not even bothering to protest. He could also feel Lovino in absolute agony as well. Feliciano looked at his brother- he just nodded his head at him and turned to leave with the other vampires.

Francis suddenly turned around. "Well? Head inside unless you want detention for today?" At that all of the kids shuffled inside as Francis grabbed Feliciano by the shoulders and leaned down. "I need to speak to you in my office with your brother in 10 minutes, _mon cher_."

Francis let go and walked past him. Gilbert punched the distraught Italian in the arm. "Race ya inside!" The German sprinted towards the building as Feli sighed.

_'Well,'_ He thought. _'I'm fucked._'

-/~END CHAPTER 2~/-

* * *

><p>Oh yay! IGGY'S HERE! *gets smacked by England* Hehe . . . anyways lets discuss Feli's personality!<p>

Differenes between Vamp!Feli and Regular Feli: Feli will pull out the white flag when he's in trouble- Vamp!Feli will pull out the flag when he knows he's going to die. Feli has chocalate brown eyes- Vamp!Feli has blood red eyes while Vamp!Canada has red-violet eyes, and Vamp!Kiku has red-black eyes. Feli is weak and doesn't cuss- Vamp!Feli is strong when being threatened and cusses when it is COMPLETELY necessary. Feli is so lost at certain times and can't read the atmosphere- Vamp!Feli . . . is almost the same XD

Differences bewteen Vamp!Lovi and Reg. Lovi: . . . Lovi hates (COUGHCOUGHLOVESCOUGHCOUGH) Spain- Vamp!Lovi despises him and will attempt to kill him at any chance. Lovi doesn't mind Gilbert-Vamp!Lovi is very much annoyed by Gilbert and hates the fact that his _fratello_ actually _enjoys_ being around them.

GAAAAAAAH I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS *spaz* Anyway theres a chance I might not finished mostly because I'm not really motivated in this, I mean I have the entire plot planned out and everything but I'm just SOOOO lazy to actually write anything down -_-

But if I get AT LEAST three reviews saying to finish, HEY! I just might do it- HOWEVER I won't upload the third chapter (IF ANY!) for a while since I have a writing test coming up, I have a CRAP TON of work I need to finish thanks to me having surgery and then theres FAMILY GOD DONTCHA LOVE THEM? They're not really being supportive soooooo not for a while people sorry ^_^'

Review because you love me and you want this story to continue?


	3. Bad, Bad, Bad

"Say that again?" Lovi asked into his phone as he ran toward the school. Arthur had given him, what should've been a fifteen minute lecture, but ended up only lasting about three minutes. Now he was panicking- had the Headmaster found them out? He would not let that happen. Right now, he was yelling at his brother, who had told him what Mr. Bonnefay had said.

_"He said to meet him in his office in ten minutes, so where-"_

"I'm on my fucking way!" He snapped at his little brother. He heard the other flinch and whine. _"Veh fratello! Stop being so meeaaan!"_

Lovino sighed. "Almost there, how long has it been anyway?"

_"Ummm,"_ Feli pondered through the phone. _"Like 6 minutes."_

"Okay, be there in a sec. Bye." He said before shutting his phone, not bothering to wait for a reply. 'Damn Feli . . .'

* * *

><p>--/~~~/-/-

Mr. Bonnefay paced back and forth. He stopped and looked at Feliciano. "So when is your brother coming Feliciano?"

"H-He's coming, he should he'd-" He was interrupted by Lovino bursting through the door. He ran to Feliciano and sat in the seat next to him. Mr. Bonnefay just smiled and walked over to his chair and sat down. "So where were you _mon cher_?"

"I was . . . um . . . someplace, yeah just, like ya know somewhere doing something important and all that crap . . ." Lovi said pointing in all different directions. Mr. Bonnefay laughed. "You think I'm stupid, _oui_?"

"I never said that . . . out loud." He crossed his legs and turned away. Feli smiled. "Fratello, we know Big Brother Francis well enough! You can tell him!"

Mr. Bonnefay laughed. "Don't worry, _douce chose_! I already know that Mr. Kirkland was trying to give you a hard time." He leaned toward Lovi and smiled viciously. "But you _really_ should keep track of things _mon amour_~"

"Stop speaking in French, _pervertito __insegnante_!" Lovi snapped lunging forward and wrapping his hands around his neck. Feliciano laughed and got up. "Fratello! Let go of Big Brother!"

Mr. Bonnefay chuckled. "Yes, or I might just suspend you . . . again."

Lovi scrunched up his nose and started cussing in Italian. "Fine . . ." Mr. Bonnefay stood straight up again. "So Lovino, you seemed a little odd when he mentioned the murders. Mind sharing a little story with us?"

Lovino groaned and slumped down in his chair. "If you're asking me if I killed those wh- . . . women then no- I only killed two. I admit I attacked four, those chicks most likely being them, but as soon as I got the blood I needed, I healed two of their wounds and left."

Mr. Bonnefay didn't look convinced. "Swear?"

"Yes!" Lovi snapped as he bolted straight up. "I know the freaking law well enough to know that if I took away more than three women's lives-" He made a slicing motion on his neck. "I'm a goner!" He sighed and sat back down. Feliciano just smiled and started to pat his back. "Vee~ you'll be alright fratello~"

Mr. Bonnefay sighed and crossed his arms. "We still need to investigate the case to determine whether or not you really are innocent-" Lovi jumped straight up to object when Mr. Bonnefay leaned over toward him and placed a finger over his lips. "But in the meantime, you're a loose vampire." Lovi stopped and put on an annoyed face. He grabbed his finger and started to twist it. "What did I say about doing that?"

Mr. Bonnefay just smiled and quickly pulled his finger back. "It must've slipped my mind, _mon cherie_~"

Lovi groaned and head toward the door. "I'm heading to class-"

Mr. Bonnefay laughed. "Can't get into class without a reason for being late can you, Lovino?" Lovi turned his head to see the teacher waving two pink excuse slips. Lovi cussed in Italian and left. Mr. Bonnefay just giggled and handed the slips to Feli and started to pet his head. "Just hand one of these to him alright." He leaned toward Feli. "And keep an eye out on him for me, _oui_?"

Feli continued to smile. "Can do!~" He said cheerfully as he skipped out of the room.

Feli quickly ran next to his brother and started to laugh. "You and Big Brother never get along do you?"

"He scares the living shit outta me. He talks about sex like he does it every day!"

"He probably does~" Feli smiled as he remembered the first time he met his "Big Brother". It was when they were still humans. Feli was about 16 while Lovi just turned 18. They were very well known throughout their town and new just about everyone. Francis was the new kid, having moved from France to Italy to live with some relatives while his parents were doing business. It turned out being for the rest of his life when he found out his parents had been murdered. Feliciano and his brother happened to be walking around town when they saw Francis. Short kid, shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes. He was only 9 when they met but Feliciano could tell he still remembered their first time too even if 20 years had already flown by.

Feliciano first noticed him when he was playing with some other kids from town. The two Italian brothers decided to go introduce themselves since they had never seen the kid before. After having introduced themselves they ended up becoming good friends even after they turned into vampires which happened to be about 5 years later.

"Anyway," Lovino said interrupting his thoughts. "Let's just get to class before Mrs. A has our heads."

Feli nodded and the two ran straight to class but not before getting in trouble for running in the hall.

* * *

><p>--/~~~/-/-

Francis Bonnefay quietly sat down at his desk as the two Italians left his room. He siughed, picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number.

_"Hello?"_ A British voice answered.

"Hello, _mon cher_~" Francis replied with a purr in his voice. The voice in the other end growled. "_What now, git?"_

"You were saying before about those _things_ being in my care Arthur?"

Arthur remained silent for a moment. _"Yes. Why are there two of my students in that school?"_

"_Mon cher_, they're mine. Not as in sons, but they're in my care." Francis replied while he cracked his knuckles. Arthur laughed and started yelling. _"Do you realize the trouble you could get into if the others hear about this? You could be fired or **worse**! And frankly, I enjoy torturing you so you better tell me a bloody good reason!"_

Francis thought of _a_ reason. "Because they asked me."

Arthur stuttered. _"B-Because they **asked** you? What kind of reason is that?"_

"Arthur, I suggest you worry about _your_ students and I'll worry about mine, alright?" With that Francis placed the phone on the receiver and hung up on Arthur. Francis smiled and leaned back in his chair. He chuckled. "Lets not forget you were once human too Arthur~"

* * *

><p>--/~~~/-/-

"Come on Lilly! Run!" Feli yelled as he watched his friend, Lilly Zwingli, run across the court. Their teacher, Wang Yao, decided for today that they could have a free day, the girls deciding to have a game of basketball against the boys. Feliciano and Lovino were sitting on the sidelines and watching the exchange student from Liechtenstein run. So far it was 10 to 6; girls were winning and boys losing which pissed off Lovino seeing as he could have gotten 10 goals already if their team leader, Im Yun Soo- a Korean student, had let him play. Feliciano decided to just sit the game out and watched as Lilly ran past Yun Soo and made jumped up, shooting the basketball which went straight into the hoop. The girls, along with Feliciano, squealed in delight as the number went up to 12 while the boys yelled out in frustration. Wang Yao then stepped onto the court and clapped his hands. "Well done aru! It seems as if the girls have won this match. Sorry boys!" He walked over to the gym door and opened it. "Almost time to go aru. Get your things and get ready to leave."

The boys groaned and grabbed their stuff as Feli jumped up and ran over to Lilly. "Congrats on your win Lilly!" He quickly grabbed her hand and shook it. She smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you Feli! I had lots of fun and Big Brother will enjoy hearing that I helped the team beat the boys!" Feli threw his head back and laughed, remembering the senior that alerted them that morning was Vash. He was about five feet, blond, emerald-green eyes, of German ethnicity, and one of the top weapon experts in the country of Europe. His personality could be described as calm but is trigger-happy when he's sent on a vampire hunt. Most people in his school consider him a xenophobic even though he has no problem with Wang Yao or Mrs. A.

Feli smiled and left the gym, but not before Romano jumped onto his back. "_Idiota fratello_!"

He laughed. "What's wrong Lovi? You mad 'cuz you lost?"

"Fuck ye-e-e-es!" Lovino got off Feliciano's back and started to walk beside him. He sighed. "Stupid Yun Soo! If he had just let play, I would've kicked their asses!"

"Ah, but remember Lovi?" Feliciano said waving his finger at him. "You pissed him off not ten minutes after the game started by hitting in the face with the ball!"

"Not my fault he doesn't play by _my_ rules"

"Your rules are _cheater rules_." He mumbled. Lovino grabbed his shirt collar. "WHAT WAS THAT _IDIOTA_ BROTHER?"

Feliciano laughed and pried his brother off. "Nothing!" He pushed his brother away and started off toward Mr. Ox's class. "Bye-bye fratello!"

"Stupid motherfuc-"

"Lovino Vargas and Feliciano Vargas, to the principal's office please?" A voice boomed through the intercom. The Italian brothers stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other. "Mr. Bonnefay?"

Lovino shrugged. "Eh . . . maybe."

Feliciano just smiled and headed off toward the principal's office. The Italians continued their conversation as they ventured through the hallways. As they went they passed the Sex Ed class. Feliciano and Lovino peeked on to see Gilbert teasing Ludwig, they could tell by how red his face was. Feliciano giggled, grabbed his brother and pulled away so that Gilbert wouldn't spaz. He had the tendency to jump up and say "WHAT'S UP **BRO**?" to whoever it was that was walking past the door. Ludwig would have to tell him shut up a few times so he wouldn't get in trouble, which didn't work out sometimes.

After passing by a few more classes, they made it outside the principal's office. Lovino stepped in front of the door. "Whaddya think we're trouble for?"

Feliciano shrugged. "Maybe we gotta do . . . some stuff?" Lovino facepalmed, and opened the door. Feliciano attempted to walk in but ran straight into Lovino, who froze. "Fratello what's-"

"Shut it Feli." He whispered as he tried to back away. Feliciano looked over his shoulder and caught his glance- pure horror, disbelief, _scared_. He had never seen his fratello so . . . just flat out afraid. He looked at the principal's desk and saw why he was so frightened- the Headmaster Arthur Kirkland sitting in the chair with his legs crossed and out across the desk. His hands were clasped and he had them positioned under his chin in an intimidating, and insulting manner. "Why hello there, Lovino~ didn;t expect to find you in this place, nonetheless a _school_!"

"What . . . what do you want?" He said trying to cover his brother. Feliciano stepped back. This was bad. Bad, bad, _bad_. They were found out and what made it worse was that it was basically the **_leader_** of vampires.

He chuckled and stood up. "I need you two to come with me."

-/~END CHAPTER 3~/-

* * *

><p>Oh bloody 'ell, they've been found out D:<p>

Oh Prussia~ You're just so AWESOME~ ;D Anyway Boss Iggy gots to be a bitch and enter the school. I wonder what'll happen~~~ AND LOVI- YOU BE ACTING TSUNDERE IN LATER CHAPTERS XDD


	4. Wang Yao: Martial Experts

Hiya~~

Okay to clear confusion people have with the Italy's and France being buddies~ Thats only a cover =w= I mean if you were a vampire hunter and the dude leading the hunt sees a vampire and is all like "Oh Mary HI! How many people did you kill again, and how are the kids? :D" wouldn't YOU spaz and probably smack/kill the bro? So basically he only likes Feli and Lovi since they were his childhood friends and every other vampire can go burn -w- OH YOU~

There's also an actual reason he let them stay (besides knowing them and all). Ya know that one chick that lead a war in France, was considered a saint but was burned at the cross? Ya know! Blond hair? **ANYONE**? XDD She appears briefly and plays a little role in this story . . . yes I know her name XDDDD

Anyway France is friends with Italy and Roma-chan and he's not the only one who's buddies with a vampire~ But that'd be a spoiler! D: WE CAN'T HAVE THAT! So I'll just make you wait even more /=w=/

* * *

><p>"Ow! Hey, <strong>WATCH THE FUCKING HAIR CURL<strong>!" Lovino snapped as he was dragged out of the school by some of Arthur's little "bodyguards". Shortly after they had been found out, four of Arthur's friends came in and grabbed them. Pretty soon, Lovino was thrashing around while cussing in Italian, and English, at the bodyguards and cussing a pretty big crowd to form around them.

Feliciano was also yelling but he didn't cuss or thrash around . . . at least not as much as Lovino was. Lovino continued yelling. "Hey- Ow! Hey don't I have rights?"

"Yes," Arthur replied. "I _gave_ you the right to come with me, but you just stood there like a deer in the middle of a road so I had no choice but have my friends here help me convince you~"

Lovino growled as the two of the men dragged- not escorted, dragged him out of the school building. Not threes seconds past as students came pouring out of the school. Anyone who knew the Italians, and almost half the school did, buzzed about why they were being dragged out of school like how you would drag an animal at the circus from its cage to perform tricks.

"Hey isn't that Feli and Lovi? Someone get Mr. Bonnefay! Hey isn't he the vampire dude from this morning? OMG HE'S, LIKE, BEING SO MEAN TO THEM! D8" Everyone talked all at once as Wang Yao along with Mrs. A rushed out to stop them. "Arthur!" Yao called to him while Mrs. A held some students back from trying to kill Arthur, those students being mostly girls who had a crush on Lovi.

Arthur merely tilted his head. "My buisness is not with you Wang,"

"Well what reason is there for you to drag those two students out of school literally aru?" He said panting a few times.

"Like I said, my business." He continued to walk when a shot was fired, a bullet grazing his cheek, causing female students to scream while boys in the back of the crowd jumped to see what happened. A voice rang out through the crowd- "Yo, blood-sucker! Up here!" Students, along with the guards, Feliciano, and Lovino, looked up to see Gilbert sitting on a window ledge with a revolver in his hand. He waved it at Arthur. "I'm still a bit mad about this morning bro!~"

He yelled for everyone to get out of his way as he crawled down the wall, still holding onto the ledge, and then jumped, landing on his feet like a cat. Everyone, shocked and excited, continued whispering about what happened. Gilbert laughed and pointed it at Arthur. "Mind telling me why you're dragging my friends outta school?"

Arthur turned to show his eyes glowing a deadly red. "I won't repeat it again- **MY** business."

Just as Gilbert opened his mouth to say something, Francis ran into the scene. "What is going on here, Arthur?"

He chuckled. "Oh, just taking back what's mine~" He said grabbing Lovino's head as is to show off. Lovino growled as he continued. "I mean, they really don't belong here now do they? They aren't exactly of _human_ traits are they, Francis?"

Francis glared at Arthur, his hands fairly shaking in fists out of anger. "And you really dare come here without _**my**_ permission or warning like this morning, and you even have the _nerve_ to take- no, **drag** them out without **_my_** authorization? Are you _begging_ me for a death wish?"

"Aw! But when I saw this sweet child acting smart-" He walked over and yanked Feliciano's hair, causing him to yell out. "I absolutely knew I had to have him! You know what that's like right, Francis?" He let go and continued to smile like the devil.

He shrugged and laughed. "Maybe to you, but I personally don't think that's ever happened to me." His smile left as fast as it came. "Now stop this small talk and those two go."

"But I thought you hated vampire scum?" Arthur sneered at him. The students either gasped or were holding in their laughter thinking "Feli and Lovi vampires? What a joke!" while the others that gasped thought "OMG I LIKE, TOTALLY DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE VAMPIRES! D:"

Gilbert laughed nervously. "Wha . . . whaddya mean "vampire scum"? Feli and Lovi aren't vampires if that's what you're saying . . . heh heh right Mr. Bonnefay?" He looked over at him to get a reassuring 'yes' or possibly even a smirk. Instead, he was met with a look of regret, and some despair and defeat mixed in. "I'd say that if I could Gilbert."

"But that can't be true! Me and _meine_ awesome little _bruder_ have known them for, like, years!" He said taking a few angry steps toward him.

"But I've known them since before you were born." Francis sighed and turned around while waving his hand as if to brush something away. "Take them away, but God help me I don't kill you if I see them again and they're injured." As he head toward the school building, students made a path for him.

Feliciano yelled after him. "N-No! Big Brother!" He happened to glance up to see Ludwig looking at him in disbelief. Feli gasped silently and looked down to avoid his gaze. Arthur sighed. "How nice, we've seen to have wasted about ten minutes arguing with a git." He sighed. "Let's get going."

Lovi was filled with rage. He didn't care if the whole world was watching, he wasn't taking any more shit from Arthur. He lifted his foot into the air and swung down behind him, hitting Arthur's little bodyguard in the "vital regions". As the man let go off Lovino for a split second in pain and the students laughed, Lovino slipped from him, turned around and kicked him across the face knocking the man to the ground, unconscious. The other man that helped dragged Lovino out of the school, acted quickly and sprinted straight toward him, fangs bared and claws extended. Lovino covered his face as the man aimed toward his arm, moved his hand down in a slicing motion, causing it to split open and make blood leak out. He hissed at him. "_Bastardo_!"

Mrs. A quickly stepped in front of the crowd. "Inside the school now, unless you want detention for a week!" No sooner had she said that did the kids rush inside the school. As Mrs. A directed the students into the school, she turned to Wang Yao. "You coming?"

Yao smiled and pulled out his two _Yanmaodao _that he always kept handy with him just for an occasion like this. "I think I'll stay and exercise my skills for a bit aru."

Mrs. A rolled her eyes. "Whatever makes you happy,"

Yao pointed one the swords at the captor that was holding Feliciano. "Prepare to beg for mercy vampire~"

The one holding Feliciano looked at the other man and nodded. He cracked his knuckles and pulled out a standard Japanese sword and pointed it Yao. "We'll see."

Wang quickly studied the man- about Francis's height, black sunglasses covering his eyes, black slicked-back hair, black suit- in retrospect Yao didn't find him very attractive. He could've been one of the Men in Black. The man quickly ran toward Yao. Catching him off guard, Yao quickly held up his swords like a cross and managed to block a sword to the chest. He slipped the sword toward the side with one sword and lunged at him with the other, the sword managing to cut his shoulder, which really didn't do anything. Yao quickly pivoted toward his right and stepped back. "Damn vampire aru," He mumbled.

"Need help?" Lovino said rushing next to Yao and getting into a fighting stance. Yao chuckled. "A vampire working with a vampire hunter? The order of nature isn't in balance today aru."

"Well if you don't wanna die, I suggest you shut up and take it . . ." He leaned toward him. "Like a **_man_**~"

Yao twitched. "Don't start with me Lovino, I'm still your teacher as far as you're concerned aru," Yao bent down and held his swords towards the men coming toward them. "And as you're teacher, I won't let me student surpass me!" Yao sprinted toward the man running toward Lovino and sliced his down across his chest, causing a gash to open across his chest. Yao and Lovino turned their heads to see students from the windows were cheering, laughing, yelling, and screaming at them. "**SLICE HIS ARM OFF**! Rip his heart out! You should, like, PAINT HIS BODY THE PRETTY COLOR OF **RED**! :D" Various students yelled at them. Lovino laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Jeez, those dipshits don't realize that I'm listening to them."

"Maybe that's why they're screaming them at you aru!~" Yao joked as he dodged a punch from his vampire victim. Meanwhile Feliciano was having trouble trying to get out of his captors grasp. "Lemme go!" He yelled as he thrashed around in the man's arms.

"Sorry, but I've been ordered to bring you back-" He yanked Feliciano's head back. "-**alive**."

He smiled. "But did you forget?" He pulled forward. The man hugged him tighter. "What? What did I forget?" He asked hoarsely, realizing Feliciano was stronger than he looked. He suddenly threw himself against the larger man, knocking him down. "I'm already _dead_!" As the man fell, his grasp loosened on Feliciano. With a smile, Feliciano took the chance, lunged forward and escaped his hold. Feliciano hit the ground causing him to lose his breath for a split second. He coughed and began to get up when he felt a hand on his foot. "You're not going anymore!" The man said, as if he owned him.

Feliciano turned toward him, eyes flaring red. "You're not my _fucking_ **_owner_**!" Feliciano snapped as he lifted his foot and sent it straight into the man's face, Feliciano's ears hearing the pleasurable sound of his neck breaking. Students yelled out, laughed, cheered and screamed once more at Feliciano. "GO FELI! Kick his ass! Whup dat vampire's ass! ;D" They cheered, while some students yelled out in pain for the poor vampires that were obviously getting their asses kicked, especially the ones that got a foot to the face. Everyone knew Lovino could punch **hard**, but no one had ever even _thought_ that Feli could hit a man nonetheless break a man's neck.

Feliciano got up and brushed himself off. "How mean veh~" He said his voice turning from the angry, beast-like voice to that sweet, girlish one that everyone had known, loved, and _wanted_. Feliciano glared down at the man. "And you're making such a mess of things on school grounds~" He said examining the body, and the blood. Lovino yelled at him. "Help me kick this guy's ass or go burn in a hole!"

"Kind of already did _fratello_~" Feliciano walked up the guy attacking Lovino as he stumbled back. He smiled. "How dare you try to hurt my _fratello_~ For that I'll have to _punish_ you!" He grabbed the man's head. "Bye! I'll never see that face of yours again~" He violently twisted his head toward the right and let go, the man's body collapsing to the ground. Feliciano looked at Yao who had just finished killing the vampire he was attacking. He panted as he put his swords away.

The students pratiCally went wild at the scene- girl's screaming at the Italians, boys yelling at the dead vampires and at Wang Yao, teachers screaming at the students. Yao was silent for a moment then held up his hand towards the students. They hushed as if on cue as Yao began to speak. "So you guys were vampires aru." He groaned. "And you two were doing so well in my class!"

The Italians laughed and Lovino patted Yao on the back. "You've still got Potato Balls, Vash and Gilbert plus the rest of our year!"

Yao yelled out in Chinese, "_Aiya_! But you two were so . . . **ARGH**!" He flung his arms into the air and started to cuss in Chinese. Feliciano giggled and also patted his back. "You'll live!~"

Yao sighed and looked at them. "But I am a little upset that you guys are . . . you know aru."

Lovino shrugged. "Whatcha gonna do?"

Yao nodded his head. "Yeah," He looked around. "Looks like Arthur got away."

"Pussy," Lovino muttered under his breath. Yao and Feliciano laughed as he turned toward the students that were listening. "**ISN'T THAT GUY A PUSSY**?"

Everyone cheered on as he continued to rant. Yao grabbed his shirt. "Get me in trouble why don't you aru!" He sighed. "Well its like from here on out that we're enemies right?"

Lovino shrugged. "Only if you want to be. You do realize that **he**-" He made a few gestures. "-is friends with us right?"

"Well I know that now!" Yao crossed his arms. "What now?"

"Well clear my name since apparently people are blaming me for those murders this morning, and go kick Arthur's ass." He scratched his neck. "If you see Gilbert and Potato Balls, tell them we're sorry." He poked Feliciano, said something in Italian, and turned around, where he now faced the woods. He put his hands in the air and waved at Yao. "Later,"

Feliciano also turned around and started to follow his brother. He looked over his shoulder. "Bye Yao~" Yao waved at them. Lovino turned his head over his shoulder. "Tell Francis we'll be waiting!" He turned his head and left into the woods, being followed by Feliciano. Yao watched them, stood for a moment and started to head toward the school when the students started to yell. "Don't let them go! Get their asses back here! THEY'RE, LIKE, TOTALLY COOL! DON'T LET THEM GO! D:"

Yao faced the students. "It's **_their_** choice!" He snapped at them. The crowd hushed. "If they want to get themselves killed by Kirkland, let them! I couldn't stop them even if I wanted to!" He groaned. "And I do . . ." Yao walked into the school and shut the doors behind him. His back hit the doors and he slid down them. "I'd try with all my might if I could . . ." He said aloud. He rubbed his head and buried his face into his arms.

_". . . but they're vampires and I'm supposed to kill them . . ."_

* * *

><p>Oh my~ I made Arthur seem so sexual in this~ which brings us to FACTS ABOUT VAMP!ARTHUR!<p>

Diff. between Vamp!Iggy and Regular Iggy: Vamp!Iggy is like the France of vampires except that he will not rape you, he'll just hit on you but will give up eventually. Vamp!Iggy's eyes are still emerald green but quickly turn red when he's pissed =w= (YUS THESE ARE HEADCANNONS I FOUND WHILE BROWSING THE INTERWEBS)

I made France so . . . uke in this XDDD Oh well~ and oh Feli! So violent, who knew you had it in you~

So yes ItaChi and RomaChi was kinda intended even though it's a crack pairing XDDDD w It was requested from a friend who was reading this and she loves impossible pairings like AusPan (Austria X Japan) or GerSey (Germany X Seychelles) so I had bloody fun with that and all. Now if you're wondering why France is acting like a weak little . . . female dog you'll have to wait for later chapters on that. I mean he was a weak person in Hetalia but I have an actual reason for his French ways 3

Aw yes! That reminds me! That weapon that China be using is a _Yanmaodao_, a type of dao that was used as a standard military weapon during the Ming Dynasty and middle Qing Dynasty (1368–1800). The blade is straight until the curve begins around the center of percussion along the last 1/4 or so of the blade approaching the tip. The center of percussion is the point on the blade with the least vibration on hard contact, the spot on the blade that transmits the most power to the target in a hard chop. This allows for thrusting attacks and overall handling similar to that of the jian, while still preserving much of the dao's strengths in cutting and slashing. This type of sword seems to have lost its popularity with military and martial arts practitioners alike by the end of the 18th century (YED I DID A LOT OF RESEARCH). China here is carrying around an ancient artifact that shouldn't even be around anymore XDDDD He had these because . . . well he's China! What kind of person would he be without them? Not Chinese that's for sure w CHINAWHYSOOLDBRO?

Review, fave, and subscribe me cuz it makes this little nutball happy~ XDDD w Ciao bellas~


	5. Italian Trouble

A/ N: Oh hai there~ I SEE YOU WANNA READ THE NEXT CHAPTER DA?

Okay I'll stop messing with you XDDD

* * *

><p>Leaves crunched under the weight of Lovino's foot as he made his way through the dense woods. Feliciano cautiously followed behind him. They were on their way to the usual meeting place with Kiku and Matthew that they would go to to either hunt or discuss something. Not three seconds after they left Wang Yao's sight they got a text message from Kiku: " ಠ_ಠ w<em>hat happened between you and Kirkland cuz he seems PISSED...<em>"

Lovino texted "_MAGIC (o̿ 3 o̿ ) Lets meet up and I'll tell you the rest._"

Now they were on their way to see Kiku and Matthew, who hopefully wouldn't rat them out. Lovino quietly snaked his way through the woods, careful not to being cut by a stick or smashing some that would lead a trail. They finally came across their meeting place- a small cliff that had the perfect visual of the forest and moon. It was a small clearing that had long been abandoned and no one could find it since you had to climb through trees with points at the end and had animals that could kill. You can decide if he means vampires or that possessed demon bear Matthew carries with him.

Lovino held back and searched the area- Matthew was sitting down on a rock, holding his bear while Kiku paced back and forth. He could hear Kiku muttering something while his eyes scanned the ground. Matthew placed the bear on the ground and whispered something into its ear. The bear nodded and started to head toward Lovino's way. It sat down in front of his view. "Who are you?"

Lovino scrunched his up his nose and got up. "Lovino," Lovino stepped out of the darkness of the trees and entered the light that shone down from the partly cloud-covered sun. Kiku walked up to him. "Tell me what happened!"

Lovino tilted his head. "Aw no "_konnichiwa_" or "_ciao_" or even a "hello" for me?" He shook his head. "And I thought we were friends!"

Kiku eyes flared red. "Stop messing around and tell me what happened, Lovi-kun,"

Lovino groaned and waved at Feliciano. "Come out here now fratello!"

Feliciano stepped from the shadows and walked over to Lovino. He looked at Kiku and Matthew and waved. "_Ciao_,_ ciao_ Kiku! And . . . uh . . . Mattie?" Matthew nodded, picked his bear back up, and sat it in his lap. Feliciano looked back at Lovi. "Why are we here fratello? I mean, I know we can't go back home but-"

"It's not because of that," He snapped. "We're here because we need help." He looked at Kiku. "Isn't that what friends are for?"

Kiku lifted his head up. "Maybe, but it depends on what you're asking for help on," Lovino cracked his knuckles. "Clearing my name, well, _both_ of our names since Kirkland obviously has it for us. He came to our school, tried to drag us out, we ended up killing some vampires- don't spaz, they'll be alright- and that pussy left. But he should be putting us up for "Wanted" any second now." He smiled. "And all I'm asking for is your help to clear my name." Kiku sighed and crossed his arms. "What did you do?"

"Well, they're saying I killed four women, when I killed two women so . . ." He sighed. "I swear I didn't do it but nobody believes me."

Matthew turned away. "Well, you do lie a lot." Everyone, except Lovino laughed at the inexplicable truth. He growled. "Will you guys stop fucking around and help me?"

Kiku stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "Ah . . . well, it's true but I can't help but believe you Lovi-kun. I will try my best but I'd need to visit the scene to see if your innocent or not." Lovino sighed in relief and nodded. "Yeah . . . thanks Kiku,"

Feliciano ran to Lovino and hugged his arm. "What about me fratello? What should I do?"

Lovino groaned and pushed his brother away. "I'm sorry but I don't you should get involved with this fratello. At the moment you're free and can go about what you like. As for me I'm wanted for something I didn't even do," He turned away. "Just go home and leave me be."

Feliciano felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. He desperately wanted to help his brother even if it's a little bit of help. He lunged back for his arm. "N-No! Fratello I want to help you! You're my bro-" Lovino slapped his hand away. "I said _no_!" He snapped at him. He pointed from where they just came from. "Leave and _go home_! You'd get in the freaking way!"

Feliciano stepped back, wide-eyed. He began to whimper. "F-Fratello . . ."

Lovino saw the hurt look in his brother's eyes and sighed. "Feli, I just don't want to see you get hurt. I've already failed by losing mom, dad, and _nonno_- how would you think I'd feel like if I lost you?"

Feliciano hadn't thought about that and sighed. "I'm sorry fratello, I'll go but there's not anything you need help with?"

He nodded. "No but if I do need something, you'll be the first person I'll notify." He smiled and waved his hand. "See ya later." He stopped. "Ya know, I _do_ need my other clothes since I **_obviously_** can't wear these!" He said, motioning his body about the school clothes he currently had on. Kiku sighed at the sarcasm in his voice but apparently Feliciano didn't hear. He smiled and took off running. "I'll be right back fratello!"

Kiku smiled. "He is a bit of a fool," He looked away from Lovino. "But then again, so are you Lovi-kun."

"Shut it! But that should keep him occupied for awhile," He cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms. "Let's get a move on," He started to walk as Matthew stood up. "But . . . shouldn't we wait for Feli?"

Lovino turned his head. "Hm . . . ? Oh, he'll be alright." He waved his hand as he was waving Feliciano off. "He'll probably get distracted and go flirt with some girls or something," He poked Kiku and started off. Matthew stuttered. "B-But F-Feli said he was . . ." No one was even listening to him. He sighed and started following them. "Think we should stay Kumajimarou?" He asked the bear.

"Who are you?" It said tilting its head.

He groaned. "I'm Matthew!"

* * *

><p>Feliciano smiled as he quickly ran back to his house to fetch Lovino's clothes. And, being a vampire and all, ran pretty damn fast back to their house. He stopped in front and looked around as he came across the town and the school. He stepped out and quietly started to walk home. He felt so glad he could help his fratello, even if it was something small like getting clothes for him. Feliciano thought happily to himself until he heard someone call his name. He turned his head and saw Gilbert and Ludwig walking toward him. "Hold it right there!" Gilbert snapped pointing at him.<p>

Feliciano's first instinct was to run, but sighed and continued to smile. He waved at them. "Ciao~"

Gilbert stopped a few feet ahead of him and crossed his arms. "Why?"

Feliciano tilted his head innocently, "What do you mean veh?" Gilbert rolled his eyes and walked toward him. He stepped next to him and wrapped his arms around him. "That you were a vampire!" He tightened his grip around him. Feliciano's instinct told him to flip Gilbert over his shoulder but realized that the mood wasn't hateful- it was . . . joyful. Gilbert laughed and began to rub his head with his knuckles. "Who woulda thought you of all people was a vampire! Freakin' AWESOME!"

Feliciano laughed. "So . . . so you aren't mad?"

"Mad?' Gilbert said backing up and bumping into Ludwig. "Pfffft of course not bro! Not at you at least . . ." He cracked his knuckles and yawned sarcastically. "Anyways-" Gilbert suddenly turned, grabbed Ludwig and threw him towards Feliciano. "-_mein_ awesome _bruder_ here has something to tell you!"

Ludwig yelled out as landed on Feliciano. The smaller Italian held back and pushed Ludwig off of him. He continued to smile and stuck his hands behind his back. "So what is it Luddy?" Ludwig looked at him then looked away, "Umm . . ."

"HE WANTED TO SAY HE L-"Gilbert started as Ludwig ran up to him and covered his mouth. "**SHUT THE _FICH_ UP _BRUDER_!**" He yelled at the older German. Feliciano laughed and ran up to Ludwig, hugging him. Ludwig looked at him and turned away. The Italian noticed a slight blush form on his face and poked him. "So you're skipping school?"

Gilbert removed his brother's hand and continued to talk. "Yup! So I have like a BILLION freaking' questions about vampires! Like how come you're not spontaneously combusting in this sun? Seriously there's not a cloud in the sky! Is it true that vampires die if you stuff a stake into their heart? And what about Lovi, is he dating anyone and do-" Feliciano stuffed his hand in Gilbert's face. "One question at a time _Ore-sama_!" Gilbert smiled. He absolutely love it when someone called him "_Ore-sama"_. Even if you were a vampire, it made no difference to him. He flipped his hair. "Okay fine! First question- whatcha' doing wandering around back here? You know that a _little_ bit of the kids in school kinda don't like you know?"

Feliciano laughed and crossed his arms, "I _was_ getting something but since you guys stopped me, I assume that you want something, si?"

Gilbert laughed, "Kesesese! In a way, yeah!" He ran next to Feliciano and grabbed his arms. "I wanna know **ALL** about vampires from a vampire himself!" Ludwig shook his head and walked next to Gilbert. "I was dragged here, but I guess skipping school this **_ONE TIME_**-" He looked straight at Gilbert. "-couldn't hurt anyone,"

Feliciano continued to flash a smile at the two Germans and started to pull them towards the woods where, if they traveled long enough, they come across Turin, which was much bigger than their town, Collegno. Ludwig pulled back. "Where are you trying to go?" He asked hesitantly.

Feliciano laughed. "To Turin! I don't like the bars here, plus they have some really nice night clubs that are nice for meeting _bellas_!~" He cooed. Gilbert laughed and hugged Feliciano. "I fucking _love_ you! You're just so **AWESOME**!" Feliciano suddenly stopped and realized something- he didn't have his fake I.D. with him (which he usually carried just for emergencies) and they were still in their school outfits. He poked Gilbert "We need to change our clothes though if we're gonna get into a bar," He mentioned. Gilbert agreed grabbed Ludwig. "_Bruder,_ let's go home and change our clothes real quick,"

Ludwig shrugged and followed his brother in the opposite direction. He turned his head to look at Feliciano. "We'll be right back. Go ahead and change your clothes too!" He yelled after him. Feliciano nodded and waved after them. "See you two in a few!"

Feliciano started off towards home in a sprint. In a minute flat, he was home and getting undressed in his room upstairs. He slipped off his school shirt and slipped on a plain, black turtle neck sweater. It was the beginning of fall, so it was gonna get cold pretty soon. He then pulled on a light-Navy blue jacket with a hoodie and kept his pants on since no one would probably tell the difference between those pants and some other pair of black pants.

He picked up his wallet (his fake I.D. inside) and a pair of keys, locked the door, and went straight back to the front of the school. He stood in the same place and began to wait for his two German friends. He stuck his hands in his jacket's pockets and looked at the trees. Some leaves were already golden colors of yellows, oranges, and reds. Other leaves were still green and some were just turning into those fall colors. A light breeze ran throughout the town, moving the trees and causing a slight chill to run down Feliciano's spine. He sighed and turned his attention back to an albino with a red jacket and black T-shirt running toward him and yelling after him. "We're back!"

Feliciano looked over Gilbert to see Ludwig walking casually behind him, like a normal person and not like a little kid on candy crack. Gilbert ran next to him and held his arm, "Shall we go, my lady?" He said with a little bit of love in his voice. Feliciano smiled and held up his free hand. "Sorry~ I'm taken veh~"

Gilbert laughed, "Pfffft by whom?"

Feliciano shrugged. "A person . . ." He looked at Ludwig who appeared in front of him. He had on a black hoodie with a little black-and-silver cross hanging from his neck and a pair loose, blue jean on. Feliciano looked at Ludwig and laughed. "Since when did you wear glasses Luddy?"

Ludwig scrunched up his nose and glared at Feliciano with a pair of black glasses on. "Doctor's orders- apparently me eyes aren't . . . focused," Gilbert burst out laughing and poked his brother's forehead. "Kesesese! It makes you look awesome bruder!"

Ludwig shook his head, "Whatever, you said something about a bar?"

Gilbert started off toward Turin. "Alright let's g-"

Ludwig smacked the back off his head, "Sorry, but **I'M** picking the place this time, got it?" Feliciano agreed as Gilbert muttered in German and the trio started off towards Ludwig's bar of choice, Caffé Leri which happened to be near the "murder" scene. They all decided to visit the scene after they left bar, if they weren't already drunk by then.

The three passed by the scene. Yellow tape, with "**DO NOT ENTER**" written across them, surrounded the scene and police were still searching for clues as to who the murderer was. Feliciano frowned and sighed. _'_Fratello _really caused a scene if he did do the murders,'_ He thought as he moved closer to Ludwig and Gilbert by holding both their arms. He heard Gilbert chuckle softly while Ludwig remained silent. The trio entered the nightclub even though it was still about one in the afternoon.

"How about," Feliciano said, "we look at the scene first and then go to the bar; ya know to discuss the scene . . . and stuff?"

Ludwig shrugged, "I really don't care at the moment, as long as we get a beer later I'm alright," Gilbert snickered and stood at the edge of yellow tape and leaned in. "Yo officer! What happened here?"

Ludwig facepalmed and groaned, "Idiot . . ." Feliciano giggled and watched Gilbert. A police officer walked up to Gilbert and flicked is hand as if to wave off the albino German. "Go avay," The officer said in a very thick German accent, "Zhere's nothing to see here,"

"Pfffffft," He laughed, "From the look of this yellow tape, I'd say otherwise!" The officer glared at him, "I said to go avay. Ve're investigating a murder, and ve don't need a child like jou to interfere with zis, got it?"

"Oh, but on the contrary, you might just need a "child" to help you solve this!" He sneered.

Feliciano perked up and head towards Gilbert. "Uh, hey Gilbert-"

"One sec I'm having a German fight! Now as I was saying, I'm going to solve this case because I got a v-" Feliciano covered Gilbert's mouth. "Sorry to disturb you sir!" Feliciano laughed as he dragged Gilbert away from the German (who continued to glare at them). Gilbert pried Feliciano's hand off of his mouth. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I basically read your mind and you were about to say the "v" word, _idiota_ veh!" Feliciano snapped. Gilbert leaned toward him. "Whoa! You're eyes are, like, red! LOL UMADBRO?" He joked and laughed. "Kesesese! So awesome, _ja_?"

Feliciano rolled his eyes and started to pull Gilbert away, "If we're gonna drink, let's hurry up and do it!" Ludwig agreed and pretty soon, the trio was sitting down. Gilbert had had about four beers while Ludwig and Feliciano had barely drunken their beers (wine for Feliciano). Ludwig sighed and took a sip of beer. "_Mein bruder_ is going to be dead drunk after this,"

Gilbert laughed and hugged his brother. "I love you soooooo much little _bruder_!" He got up and stumbled over to Feliciano, "A-And you! You . . . are so . . . **SEXY**!" He hugged Feliciano. "Feli! Y-You an' your brother! **SO SEXY**!~~" Feli giggled and hugged him back. "And I love you too, Ore-sama~"

Ludwig rolled his eyes and drank some more beer. "Dumbass . . ." He grabbed his hood and pulled him into the seat next to him. Gilbert shrugged it off and turned around to begin flirting with the woman a few seats away. Ludwig sighed once again and looked back at Feli. "So to answer Gilbert's question, how come you don't . . . "spontaneously combust" when you go out into the sun? I thought they . . . ya know, go POOF if sunlight hits them?"

"Actually," Feli started, "it starts to burn, you know, the skin? And then they go poof!" He flung is arms into the arms to represent fire.

"Burn then poof . . . interesting," He said with a slight bit of amusement in his voice. "So why don't **YOU** spontaneously combust?"

"It's so simple really!" He took a sip of wine and happily swirled the drink around in the glass. "I'm a dhampire~"

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like the fact that Gilbert is getting drunk and that le two Germans totally forgive him w

And with that being said, I have le question~ is my research on vampires accurately correct? I like don't know but I have been talking with an expert (A.K.A my best known as Belarus at school XD) and we pretty much agree that . . . this *motions to le story* is alright . . . so far. So that's like all! TA-TA! ~

Also review otherwise Belarus will get you (my friend and the real one) . . . or you could become one with Russia XD

Either way do it XDDDD _Asta la pasta!~_


	6. Vampire Attack?

A/N: Okay lemme just say that I got REAL lazy when I first started the last chapter but then just like GOT INTO THE STORY AT THE END . . . meh XD

* * *

><p>Ludwig tilted his head in curiosity. "Dhampire? You mean like a half-human, half-vampire; that sort of thing?"<p>

Feli nodded, "Yup! That's exactly what I mean~"

Ludwig chuckled. "That actually explains a lot- why you don't eat much, except meat, in the school cafeteria, why your skin looked pale or why you always felt cold whenever I touched you-"Feliciano giggled. "-why . . . why you rarely attended orchestra concerts at night or why you AND your brother, like, turn away or walk away whenever you see blood. Yup!" He looked away and drank his beer, "Yeah, it explains **a lot** actually . . ."

Feli moved closer to Ludwig and leaned next to his ear, "And is that a problem, Luddy?~" he purred into the German's ear, his breath hitting it. Ludwig's face began to turn a light pink color. "M-Mind my personal space Feli . . . I have enough problems with Gilbert doing that,"

Feli giggled again and looked over his shoulder. "Speaking of Ore-sama, he's too busy flirting with _bellas_~" Ludwig looked over his shoulder as well and saw Gilbert sitting down next to one girl while another was sitting on his lap. Ludwig looked back at Feli. "I'm gonna forget I saw that and you should too."

Feli kept looking over his shoulder. "Kinda hard when you're the one facing him~"

Ludwig groaned and got up as Feli waved at Gilbert, who noticed the Italian looking at him. Ludwig then stepped next to Feli and picked him up by his shirt collar and placed the smaller man in his seat. Ludwig then sat in his seat and yawned. "The day's not getting any younger, is it?"

Feliciano looked at his phone, "Uhhhh, uh-uh," He laughed, turned away from Ludwig, and laid his back on him. "All the more reason to spend my time with youuuuu Luddy!~"

Ludwig rolled his eyes and let the Italian lay on him. "If you don't mind me asking . . ." He started. "Exactly how are you said "dhampire"?"

"_Nonno_ and Dad were vampires while Mom was a human ve~" He said a bit happily. "Which made me and _fratello_ said dhampires,"

Ludwig shifted around in his seat, "So what happened to mom and dad?"

Feli threw his head back far enough to look at Ludwig and to make a crack noise, which would've indicated a broken neck had he not been part vampire. He replied, his voice strained and a devilish grin appearing across his face, "Mom and Dad died along with _fratello_~" Ludwig stare back at him, wide-eyed. Feli laughed, grabbed his own head, twisted it back into place and stuck his tongue out teasingly. "Did I scare Luddy?"

Ludwig snapped out of his temporary trance and grabbed Feliciano's shoulders. "Don't you ever do that again. That was just plain creepy . . . ugh . . ." He muttered the "ugh" part of the sentence and continued with the questions. "So your brother, Lovino, died al-"

"No," He interrupted. "I had another _fratello_ but . . ." Feli pulled out his wallet and took a picture out, "He never got to see the light of day." Feliciano handed Ludwig the picture. In the picture was a smaller version of Lovino, a man with dark brown hair about Lovino's color, a woman who seemed to be pregnant and had her caramel-colored hair in a ponytail, and an older man with darker-colored hair than Lovino's and Feliciano's and multiple hair curls. In the picture, little Lovino had a huge smile on his face as he tightly hugged the woman. She smiled lightly and the older man had the other guy in a headlock. They both had smiles on their faces. It also seemed to be winter by how much snow was in the background.

Feli pointed to the two men. "That's Dad and _nonno_. They always fought but they never meant any harm to anyone, to each other, or to our _familia_. The _bella_ is Mom who was pregnant with me when Lovi was about three," Ludwig turned over the picture and read the back:

"1972 December

Lucinda with Lorenzo and "Grandpa Rome"

Lucinda is having a little baby boy, Feli!~"

1972! Feli and Lovino were older than the German thought. "I'm guessing Lorenzo was your dad and Lucinda your mom?

Feli smiled happily. "Si! Mom was five months pregnant with me during December." He grabbed the picture and turned it back over, pointing to the older gentleman. "And that's Grandpa Rome! His real name was Roma Vargas but me and fratello liked calling him that~"

Ludwig did the math. "If Lovi was born in . . . 1970 and you in 1973 that would make you-"

"Fratello would be 31 and I'd be 28." He answered for Ludwig. Ludwig began to ponder the age differences. "What year were your dad, mom, and grandfather born?"

"Now I have no idea with _nonno_ and Dad but Mom was born in 1947."

"After World War II," said Ludwig.

"Mm-hm," Feli nodded, "She told me that her mom was very protective of her because of the war, but had no problem with Dad. I never did meet Mom's mom but she sounded nice to me~"

Ludwig nodded. "You were saying about your other brother?" Feli pulled out another picture from his wallet and handed it to Ludwig. Ludwig took it and studied it. In that photograph was a now-born Feli hugging an annoyed-looking Lovino while said "Lorenzo" had Grandpa Rome in headlock. Ludwig flipped the photo over and read aloud:

"1989 March

Happy Birthday to the Vargas family!

. . . Well to Feli and Lovi~"

"That same month . . ." Feli continued, his smile disappearing. "Mom announced that she was pregnant. Me, _fratello_ and _nonno_ were really excited but Dad . . . he didn't seem too happy about it but . . . but I didn't- we didn't know why." Feliciano stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if he were trying to remember what happened exactly. "About two months later, Dad . . . h-he burned down our house along with Mom inside . . ." He stopped and let out a whimper.

Ludwig grabbed Feli by his shoulder. "Stop Feli-"

"Mom . . . she didn't make it . . . S-She was trapped inside and me and fratello could hear her screams, while Dad just stood there watching his house burn, watching his wife burn, watching his life . . . just disappear." He let out a sob. "A-And fratello was so mad. The people who crowded around to watch had to hold him back because he was so mad,"

""Bastard!" He yelled at Dad, "_Cagna_! Murderer! Have you no feelings? **YOU JUST KILLED YOUR OWN WIFE!** _**MURDERER**_!" He screamed," Feli managed to say without actually yelling. "_Nonno_ was just speechless and I . . . I was in complete shock. I wondered if what I saw was a horrifying nightmare or a hellish reality. I-I just couldn't believe it," Ludwig stare at Feliciano in disbelief. Was this true? He gripped both of his shoulders tightly, not wanting to imagine his poor Feli in that situation, that someone as bubbly and happy as Feli had gone through something so terrible.

"And then-"

"Stop!" He begged him. "Please! I don't- I hate seeing you like this! I-" Feliciano grabbed Ludwig and tightly gripped his shirt with tears in his eyes. "Just wait!" He bit his lip. "A-And then Dad and Lovi fought and then . . . he-he hit Lovi and yelled at Grandpa Rome for no reason . . ." He started to let loose of Ludwig's shirt, "He was then arrested, tried, and eventually hanged leaving me, _nonno_, and _fratello_." Feli wiped his eyes, "And when I went to his hanging, it wasn't the kind where it's in a secure location, no it was the public kind- the one only vampires received."

Ludwig suddenly remembered that that was the _law_ for vampires: _"All vampires sentenced to death are to be publicly executed, so that all citizens may see that the creature was truly terminated." _After that, the vampire would be beheaded and then burned to ash.

"Yeah," Feliciano continued. "They did burn his body . . . it didn't really bother me but _fratello_ wouldn't say a word- he didn't even come. He refused to see "the bastard that had killed our mother" so I just let him be. But then _nonno_ . . . he just disappeared right after his hanging,"

"Those bastards!" Lovino had screamed at no one in particular. "First Dad murdering Mom, and then fucking _nonno_ running out on us? Why . . . God why?" He grabbed the photograph of their family: Mom, Dad, nonno and Feli and himself. "What next? Will my brother- **MY** own little brother walk up to me and stab me in the chest?" He raised the picture above his head. **"Damn everyone to hell!"**

Feliciano stared at the pictures. "Lovi threw the picture and broke it, I took it and kept it hidden in my wallet and we found out that we were dhampires . . ."

"How?" _'Damn! Ludwig! Stop asking questions!'_ His mind screamed at him.

But Feli had no problem explaining. "Me and Lovi . . . we both found . . . well I found out by Dad's murder trial." He sighed, "And then . . . Francis . . . Big Brother; he just knew and he helped me and _fratello_. He knew about Dad and said "Don't you worry! My mom works at the hospital near town and she'll give me blood- no problem!" I laughed at that but he stayed true to his word- he brought blood and we didn't kill anyone . . . for awhile." Feli grabbed his glass and drank the wine in one sip. He continued.

"His mom later died of . . . throat cancer I believe and he could no longer "care" for me and fratello. He then attended the vampire hunting we're at, but stayed friends with us. Then he became "Headmaster" of the school. I was very happy and proud but _fratello_ honestly hated him," Feli laughed softly, "but Francis was Francis and could give a crap about what Lovi thought."

Ludwig laughed. "Good ol' Lovino- he's that crazy family member everyone has." Ludwig pointed to a drunken Gilbert, "Gilbert is mine,"

Feli managed to smile, "Yeah well . . . Lovi wasn't always so violent . . . or too big on cussing, but things happen and new habits move in while old habits die hard."

"Like what?"

"Well after the incident, Lovi just all-out stopped going to church and basically stopped believing in God . . ." He shrugged, "I guess I did too but . . ."

"But what?" Ludwig leaned closer.

Feli looked into his empty wine glass, "I think . . . that God may be because . . ." He looked at Ludwig with a smile on his face. "An angel was sent to me,"

Ludwig was confused. "Who? What?"

Feliciano just continued to smile. "A person. Now anything else you wanna ask? I have all day and all night~"

". . ." He leaned forward in front of Feliciano, "Actually I think I might have a question for you . . ."

Feli tilted his head. "What?"

"Can you close your eyes?"

"Veh? Why?"

"Just do it . . ."

Feliciano sighed and shut his eyes. "Now wha-" The Italian was cut off by a pair of lips being pressed against his. Surprised, he immediately opened his eyes, grabbed Ludwig's shirt, and pulled away from the kiss. "L-Luddy . . . !"

He gently grabbed Feli's hands. "Just . . . let me kiss you . . ." Feli's blood (mostly the blood he had drunk) rushed to his face as he blushed. He looked down at the floor and away from Ludwig. "Feli?"

He stayed silent. "Oh Feli?~"

He shook his head for "no". "Mm-mm, do not want," Ludwig snickered and gently stuck his finger under Feli's chin and lifted his head up. Ludwig closed his eyes and began kissing Feliciano again. This time, Feli pulled him closer by tugging on his shirt. Feli pressed his tongue against Ludwig's lips, demanding entrance. The Italian heard the German laugh softly and gladly opened his mouth, letting their tongues meet. Feli shut his eyes tight and wrapped his arms around Ludwig and held onto him. Feli separated their kiss for a quick breath. "Aw~ our kiss didn't even last ten seconds," He teased.

Feliciano laughed lightly, "You're so cruel~"

Ludwig leaned forward towards Feli again. "Why is that?"

"Because you're human~" Feli kissed Ludwig again and held him tightly. Thank God the club was dark and the music was loud enough. Feli opened one eye and looked at a table of giggling girls. He smiled in his head as he read their lips.

A girl pointed to them. "Oh my gosh, are they **kissing**?"

"Oh, they look so cute together!"

Another girl had a spaz attack, "GYAAAAH! WHY ARE THEY SO **SEXY**?" The girls burst into a fit of giggles and continued to talk about the two. Ludwig pulled away this time for a quick breath as Feliciano breathed in deeply. As he breathed his eyes met Ludwig's neck. _'No,'_ Feliciano thought to himself. _'No Feli, you will __**not**__ bite Ludwig, and you won't even __**think**__ about a relationship with him. And if you do, he'll only be a one night stand.'_

Feliciano mentally slapped himself. No! He really wanted Ludwig and he desperately wanted to keep him. And Ludwig was definitely **not** a one night stand. _'Lies,'_ the voice in his head seemed to snap at him. Stupid little voice! Feli looked at Ludwig and pushed him. "Luddy, let's go see the murder scene and then we can . . . uh . . ." He blushed lightly again. "Do what . . . we were just doing,"

Ludwig smiled. "Fine," He got up, cracked his knuckles, and stretched. Feli sighed in relief. He was glad that that excuse worked, otherwise he would've bitten Ludwig and caused the entire club to spaz out. Feliciano also got up and walked to a girl-covered Gilbert. "You alright there, Ore-sama?"

He laughed. "Yup! Just AWESOME!" His words were slurred.

Feliciano rolled his eyes as Ludwig stepped next to him. "Let's leave him here for now, alright?"

Ludwig nodded. "Yeah, plus I don't think he can even stand up," With that, the two left and walked over to the murder scene, which was now tape-free and free for all to see. Feli pointed to one side of the scene, "You search that side alright?" Ludwig nodded and walked to the side as Feli searched on the his side. He needed a clue- anything that said that Lovino wasn't the murderer. Feli studied the location- he stood by a house while Ludwig studied the outside of a small candy shop. Lovi always did have a knack for picking the most appropriate places at the most appropriate times. Feli studied the outskirts of the house. Nothing, except for a bit of blood that would be gone the next day.

Feli sighed and took a deep breath. He began to cough violently as a foul smell went up his nostrils. "Geez!" He yelled through coughs, "The heck is that smell?" He stepped back as a concerned Ludwig walked over to him. "What smells bad?"

Feliciano looked at him. "Can't you smell it?" He exclaimed, "It's worse than ten dead bodies rotting!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Please, it's just your imagination. I can't smell a thing!"

Feli leaned into his ear. "You can't smell sixty times better than a bloodhound!" He hissed. Ludwig shrugged and went back to inspecting. Feli groaned in disgust and studied the area again. "Maybe there's another dead body rotting somewhere . . ." He said to himself. He studied the blood again and noticed something- claw marks.

He bent over and examined the marks. Lovino's fingernails were razor sharp, so Feliciano considered them claws while others said talons, although Lovino hated for them to be called talons ("Do I look like a damn bird to you? It's **CLAWS** damn it!"). Feli leaned forward the claw marks; they seem to be pointing downward and had a tuft of fur on them.

Feli automatically knew someone else had killed those women and he knew by three things: one, fur. Lovino was not even remotely close to being a dog (**I AM NOT A BITCH**! If you want a bitch, go to the forest, lie down and **BARK**!). Two, the claw marks. When Lovino attacked someone, if he had no weapons, he sliced his victim in an upward motion. The claw marks were heading down and didn't exactly look "Lovino like" or like a vampire's claws, that's for sure. And third, the scent that surrounded the area. It smelled nothing like Lovino's. In fact, it didn't smell . . . like a vampire, more of a doggy scent.

'_No,'_ He thought, _'No that can't be . . . those things died out years ago . . .'_ Feliciano picked up the fur and examined it: spiky, smelly, and blue-ish-gray colored. He laughed, _'But there are still reports of those things . . . but maybe . . .'_

Ludwig patted Feli's back. "Found anything?"

Feli smiled and stood up, "If we're lucky, yes." He looked at Ludwig, "Hey Luddy, remember in Mrs. A's class when we had to do an essay on werewolves and that little "war" that went on between werewolves and vampires?"

Ludwig nodded, "Of course! It was very interesting to read and find, plus I got an easy A while Gilbert managed to get a C. How werewolves and vampires absolutely **hated** each other . . . yeah why?"

Feli handed Ludwig the fur and took out his cell phone. Ludwig just stared at the fur. "What is this?"

The Italian laughed as he dialed a number. "We might have our killer, although he might be a _little_ hard to find~"

* * *

><p>AN: Herro! (LOL JAPANUMADBRO?)

So you've found out more about poor Feli. I felt bad giving him a sad past 3 and LE YAOI *me gusta mucho* I can't believe I wrote that . . . I can't believe I wrote this chapter! It was so . . . difficult I guess to come up with especially with age differences and crap XD Oh well~ At least I made this! Oh and review for this crazy author- I ENOYS IT CX For any questions, just ask me in reviews!

Anyway, until next time- _asta la pasta_!


	7. Werewolf and Kirkland Trouble

A/N: Ehh . . . I'm not too good with facts about werewolves so if there's anything that's, like, "not right" PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS 3

Anyway! Enjoy le next chapter!~~~

* * *

><p><em>Ring!<em>

A bell rung as Feliciano ran into the library. Feliciano ignored the multiple stares as he searched for a certain someone.

"Feli!"

The Italian stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see a woman walking toward him. "My Feli! Where have you been?" Feliciano opened his arms, "Lizzie!"

Lizzie, also known as Miss Elizaveta Héderváry, was a full-blooded Hungarian vampire that Feliciano had met when he first found out he was a vampire. She had a slim figure with light-brown wavy hair and beautiful green eyes. She wore a knee-high caramel-colored skirt with matching slip-on shoes and button-up shirt with a pink-and-blue floral emblem at the end of the shirt. She wore glasses only when she read, worked the day shift in the library, and could kill anyone with just a glare, especially if that one person was Gilbert whom she didn't exactly "like".

She embraced Feliciano, "Oh Feli!~" She exclaimed. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in so long! Where are Lovi and that German friend of yours?"

"Gilbert?"

"I said "friend", not "pathetic ass"." She said placing a hand on her hip. Feli giggled, "Ludwig is somewhere else, Lovi is in trouble, and Gilbert is being Gilbert."

She sighed, "Poor Lovi! It wouldn't have anything to do with that murder this morning, wouldn't it?" Feli nodded and looked around, "So where is Roddy?"

"Reading to little children," Lizzie giggled, "Even though he's not too fond of children,"

"He was fond of me!"

"You didn't kick him in the shin or bit his hand, plus you weren't sixtee-"

Children's screams rang throughout the library, interrupting the Hungarian. Lizzie rolled her eyes, "A-a-a-and he read a horror book to the little kids . . . nice," She pointed to the back of the library, "Wanna go see him?"

"Si!" The two walked to the back to see a man with raven-colored hair holding a book called "_The Claw and Other Horror Stories_" while making his hand into a claw, "So you better watch out . . . or he might get . . ." He quietly said to a group of about six children.

"He might get what?" A little boy said as he hugged his friend.

"Will he get mad?" said a little girl nearby.

"He might get . . . **YOU**!" He lunged at the group, which caused another scream to run throughout the library. He laughed and set the book down. "I'm just kidding, it's only a story; it's not true." The kids sighed in relief and crowded around the man. He pointed toward a small bookcase. "Go pick out a book before your moms' get here," The kids nodded and crowded around the bookcase.

He walked up to Feli. "Nice to see you Feliciano. How are you and-" The Italian lunged at the man, "**RODERICH**!"

Roderich stayed completely still as he was glomped. "This is inappropriate and undignified. Let go,"

Feli let loose of Roderich and smiled at him. Tall, raven-colored hair with a hair curl on the right side of his head, glasses and German from Austria. This was how the Italian looked at Roderich. His full name was Roderich Edelstein and he was called, by Gilbert "a classy motherfucker" in which he replied back "Why yes, I **AM** a classy motherfucker; problem Gilbo?". He was also a vampire- a full-blooded one, too (Of course, Gilbert didn't know he was a vampire). Feli let go and crossed his arms, "Do you have the books I wanted?"

Roderich nodded, "Of course," He looked at Lizzie, "Mind watching the children?"

She shrugged, "Eh, I've got nothing better to do," Roderich rolled his eyes and walked toward the front desk. He went behind the desk and pulled out three books called "_Werewolves: History and Facts_", "_Vamp and Wolf War_", and "_Werewolf Attacks_". He watched as Feliciano took the three books. "That Russian teacher making you do an essay on werewolves?"

Feliciano shrugged, "Kinda, I'm mostly doin' my own research. I . . . um . . ."

""Um"? Come one, give me a good explanation." He placed his hands under his chin. Feli took a deep breath, "I think there's a werewolf in town,"

Roderich stared at him and then sighed. "Feliciano . . . they're no more of those creatures lurking in Italy, Austria, Germany, America or just about any country in the world! Remember the little "war" in 1983?" He tapped the "_Vamp and Wolf War_" book. "Those things became extinct and in return-" He lowered his voice, "-the vampire populace _decreased_ by half. **Half.**"

Feliciano sighed, "I know but . . ."

" . . . "But"? Feliciano . . ." Roderich closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "To be real honest with you, it's bad enough you're a you-know-what but if you start obsessing over werewolves . . . well let's just say Kirkland doesn't like you or your brother but now Lovino is basically wanted by him-" Feliciano automatically set the books down and whispered to him slowly. "What . . . did you just say? _**Wanted**_?"

Roderich gently grabbed Feliciano's hands, ignoring the fact that is nails were digging into the German's arm. "Feli, calm down. He only wants Lovino for _questioning_, but now I don't think that's a bright idea since you two kicked his "guards" asses. And about the werewolf thing- a werewolf has not been seen in ten years. _**Ten years**_, Feli and when there was a sighting, it turned out to only be a wolf slash dog. I know because I reported to at least three sightings. Of those three, I saw them kill it, and you know how werewolves turn back to their human form if you kill them? It **stayed** a wolf when we broke its neck, broke it's legs, everything." He let go. "I don't mean to be a dick but I'm only trying to protect you and your brother."

Feliciano stared at him, sighed, and let go. "Sorry . . . it's just . . . I can't lose Lovi. He's the _only_ one that's left of our family. I just don't want him to get hurt veh~"

Roderich nodded. "I understand Feliciano." He ran his hand through the Italians hair. "But if you're bent on doing this . . . this "werewolf" thing, go ahead. Just be careful."

Feliciano flashed a smile at him. "I will vee!~"

Roderich nodded. "Good, now take your books and start reading."

Feli smiled and went to the nearest table. He sat down and flipped open "_Werewolf Attacks_". He sighed and thought to himself "_I hope Luddy has found something useful that might help _fratello_,_" Feliciano has sent Ludwig to another library that wasn't far and told him to check out some books and possibly ask some witnesses that were near the scene. Ludwig agreed and left, ditching Gilbert.

After reading a few pages, Feli found some interesting stories about dead people who had been attacked. There were only two stories coming from the werewolf survivors themselves. There were also two other stories about vampires and how to tell the difference between the two. He read the first werewolf survivor's story, the woman being name Lila Serene, a woman from America. Of course, the date this attack happened was beyond Feli's age; June 13, 1923 to be exact.

"_I was walking home one night from work,"_ The book said. "_I lived in a small cottage in the forest with my two brothers- bless their souls- and my sister. While I was walking I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. As I headed home, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and said "Who's there?" but no one answered me. I continued walking and heard the footsteps again. I turned and suddenly a dog was coming straight at me. At first I thought it was a rabid dog of some sort, but I later found out that it was a werewolf after it was killed. I turned around and ran straight home. I was surprised I ran faster than that thing but as soon as my house came into sight I screamed for my brothers. They ran outside with their rifles and shot the thing many times until it stopped moving. "You are very lucky." My brother said to me. I asked why and he said "That dog was no dog; it was a werewolf and you are lucky it had a broken leg, otherwise you wouldn't be here with us."_

"How nice," Feli mumbled to himself.

Soon (to him) he had finished all books and went to the check-out counter to take the books home. Roderich signed them up to him and bid the Italian a farewell. Lizzie hugged him multiple times and bid him farewell. Feli stepped put and looked at the sun which was starting to fall behind some buildings and trees in the distance. He checked the time- 4:39.

Feli groaned and started off toward home. He dialed in Ludwig's number and pressed the "talk" button. After a few rings, a voice answered him. "_Hallo?_"

"Hi Luddy! Where are you?" He giggled into the phone.

"_I could ask you the same thing, but I'm at my house with a drunken Gilbert._" He sighed. "_Want me to meet you at your house?_"

Feli yawned. "Yeah sur-"Feliciano's phone vibrated. He looked to see another person calling him, "One sec, someone's on the other line,"

"_Alright,_" Feliciano pressed the talk button. "Ciao?"

"_._ _. . Feliciano?_" A voice asked through the phone

"Si . . . who is this?" He asked. The voice hesitantly replied, "_K-Kiku-_"

Feliciano laughed, "Kiku! How come the numbers blocked?"

Kiku paused, "_I'm . . . I'm calling from the institute . . . you know, the one where Lovino attended until he got kicked out,_"

"Why? What's wrong with your-"

"_Feliciano, Kirkland wants your brother._" Kiku breathed in deeply, "_I'm stuck in the institute until I tell them where he is, which I don't because I told him to run when we saw Kirkland._"

Time seemed to stop. "So . . . where's fratello?"

Kiku sighed, "_I don't know but I think you should-_"The call was cut off. "Kiku? Kiku!" Feliciano paused and pressed the talk button again, "Ludwig, I don't have time to explain but come by the murder scene again. There's something we need to do." Ludwig began to argue but gave in and told the Italian he was on his way. Feliciano sighed and put his phone away. He couldn't let Kirkland get his brother. He was in angst as he waited for Ludwig. He paced back and forth in front of the house near the murder scene.

"Feli!" He heard Ludwig call. He turned and saw the German running towards him. He stopped in front of him, breathing heavily. "What . . . happened?"

"Did you run all the way here?" Feli asked.

"Yeah, so tell me what happened," Ludwig replied back. Feli told him about how his friend, Kiku, had called him and told him about Kirkland, how Lovino was now nowhere to be found, and about his werewolf suspicions. Ludwig nodded, "I think what we should do now is find Lovino first . . ."

"And then?"

"Hold on- I'm still thinking," Feliciano rolled his eyes and looked around. Where could his brother be? Feli thought about the call and about Lovino and how he knew Kirkland was a sneaky person. He sighed and looked at Ludwig. _'Where could fratello be?'_

He looked at the sky to see two birds heading for another bird. The first flew right by and as he did, one the birds from the first group suddenly turned around and began to follow the other bird. The bird that was left behind changed directions, looked at two, cawed at them and continued on its way. He stared at the two flying by- they were crows while the other was just another bird. "Just another bird," He mumbled to himself. Just another bird . . . just another bird. That phrase repeated in Feliciano's mind.

"Just another . . ." Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's arm, "Ludwig, we need to go now,"

Ludwig stared at him in confusion. "What? Why? I just got here and now you want to-"

Feliciano panicked, "I know, I know! B-But I just realized something-"

"Spit it out!" Ludwig snapped.

"Kirkland-"

"Is right here." A voice declared. The two looked to see a figure appear from the shadows. It was Kirkland. Feliciano stepped in front of Ludwig, sticking one hand in front of him and the other behind him. Ludwig looked at his hand to see it making a gesture. He quietly slipped out his gun as Kirkland made conversation with Feliciano. "What do you want Kirkland?" Ludwig's gun was now in Feli's hand.

Kirkland laughed, "You know what I want- your brother," He placed both hands on his hips. "So where is-"

A gunshot rang through the air as two vampire hunters ran toward Kirkland. "Hey, Arthur!"

The blond man sighed, "Oh, what now?" He looked and smiled, "Well if it isn't my two _fa-a-avorite_ vampire hunters, Antonio and Vash!" They stopped dead in their tracks. The one with curly hair held a gun up. "Kirkland! Why are you here? What did Francis tell you?"

"He told he loved me and wanted my "vital regions". Now can you gits _shut up_ and let me finish what I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me? Thank you, now as I was saying-" He looked at Feliciano. "I want your brother; it's as simple as that!"

Feli held Ludwig's gun up, "Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't know where he is, so you're just plain out of luck,"

"Hmmm . . . pity,"

Feli looked him straight in the eye, "How did you know where I was?" Kirkland looked right back at him. A shiver went down his back, "I used your little Japanese friend. He's quite useful, in fact." He sighed, "Wouldn't tell me where you were so I let him use a telephone. Funny thing is that he _didn't_ know we tracked his call straight to your cell phone. He'll be terribly mad once he finds out that we used him."

"Just another bird," Feliciano mumbled as cracked his empty hands' knuckles. Kirkland laughed, "So let me ask how did you know I was coming, or _here_ at the very least?"

Feli tilted his head, "Something just kinda _flew by_ in my head that I missed awhile ago." Kirkland chuckled and looked at the vampire hunters, "I suppose you want me to leave, Antonia?"

"Antonia" twitched, "Its Antonio and yes; how'd ya figure?"

"Well, Antonio, take a look at said "human" in front of you," He pointed straight at Feliciano, "Doesn't that chap look familiar?"

Antonio looked at Feli. He scrunched up his nose, "Hey, you're that one vampire that me, Gilbert, and Francis chased the other night!"

Feli laughed nervously and cleared his throat, "Actually last night-" He stepped behind Ludwig, "And no hard feelings, right?" Ludwig rolled his eyes as Kirkland continues to speak, "And if he really, _truly_ loved his brother, he wouldn't let him die," Kirkland pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Feli's head, "And, unlike a _real_ vampire, he'll stay dead,"

Feliciano whimpered as Ludwig stood in front of him. They both knew Kirkland would shot them both if Lovino didn't appear soon enough, and unfortunately he did because he also knew that. "No!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Lovino running towards them, "I'm right here, Kirkland! Leave _them_ out of this!"

Feliciano ran towards him, only to be held back by Ludwig, "_Fratello_!"

Ludwig restrained the Italian, "No, Feli!" Lovino stopped a few feet from Kirkland, "Okay, I'm here- happy?"

Kirkland smiled evilly, "Why yes, I am," He turned around and started off, "Let's go,"

"Lovi, no!" Feli yelled at him. Lovino looked at his brother, "Potato bastard, let him go real quick," Ludwig obeyed and Feliciano ran straight to Lovino, "_Fratello_! Oh, please don't go! He-He'll-"

Lovino stopped Feliciano, "Feli, I know what you're gonna say, but I can assure you that won't happen. But if that does, don't." He breathed in, "Don't try anything, because I don't want you dead. And if you die, I'm gonna kill you when I see your soul, got it?" Feli nodded, "And I'm pretty sure British ass won't let me die since he went through all this trouble for me. Okay?"

"_Fratello_," Feli started, ". . . okay, I'll miss you," He hugged his brother. His brother hugged him. "I will too, _fratellino_," Lovino let go and began to follow Kirkland. The vampire hunters had long left, leaving Feliciano and Ludwig. Feliciano walked over back to Ludwig. "He'll be alright," The German said to comfort the Italian. It really didn't help but Feliciano hugged Ludwig, "I know,"

Feliciano looked back to see the two were also gone. His eyes began to flare did, which was rare.

'If_ Kirkland does hurt my _fratello_,'_ He thought, _'He _will_ regret it,'_

* * *

><p>AN: HI THAR *derp*

MY MIND IS SO . . . URGH *spontaneous combustion*Anyway I updated! *spaz* I need to do some more research on my werewolf facts da? Well Kirkland is back and he is so mad C can't ya tell? XDDDD

FRANCE Y U BE SO DICKY? IT NO LOGICAL! Pffffft anyways, can ANYONE GUESS WHAT PAIRINGS I INTENDED IN THIS CHAPTER? I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!

Please review, favourite, and like because this crazy author loves reviews! _Asta la pasta!~_


	8. Meeting

Days passed by.

Then weeks . . .

Suddenly, it was October and it was getting much colder, not the Feliciano notcied. He didn't care if it was gonna pour rain or if it would snow, he just wanted his brother next to him in class, at home, or simply just next to him. Plus, after Lovino went with Kirkland, interesting things happened to the Italian.

First, Feliciano "accidently" told Gilbert he and Ludwig kissed. God only knows how that went, but what happened was when Feliciano summoned up the strength (mostly Ludwig coaxing him back into the school with kisses and pasta) Gilbert basically announced (and sang) "YO EVERYONE! MY **AMESOME** _BRUDER_ JUST KISSED A BOY AND HE LIKED IT!" Of course, the "yaoi" fangirls of the school (which included Lily) could do nothing but question them.

Most were like "Holy crap! It was Feliciano wasn't it? DAAAAAW! You two are such a cute couple!~ AWWW! THAT'S, LIKE, TOTALLY _**CUTE**_!"

Of course, Gilbert did take a beating from Ludwig and of course everyone assumed that Ludwig kissed Feliciano; it was plain by how they both acted whenever they were with each other.

And then the issue about the _vampires_ eventually appeared. But instead of hatred, resentment, or abandonment (which you would be expect considering the fact that Feliciano was a _vampire_ attended a _vampire hunter_ school) there was more of love, excitement, and more excitement.

This was realized when as soon as he walked into the school he was questioned. The questions consisted of "Since when were you a vampire?" "Did you kill Kirkland?" "Have you and Ludwig had sex?" The usual questions you might get. Of course, some questions were answered automatically by certain other people.

"Is Kirkland a vampire?" A kid asked Feliciano at lunch. But he didn't answer the question.

"Not necessarily," Everyone turned to see Mr. Bonnefay, or otherwise Francis, walking toward them. Feliciano smiled and waved at him. "Hi Big Brother!"

"**EH?**" Half the kids yelled, "**HE'S YOUR OLDER BROTHER? HOW OLD IS HE?**"

Francis and Feli couldn't help but laugh, "Of course not!" Francis said between laughs, "I'd be an old man if that were the case!"

"Pfffffft you _are_ an old man, Francey-Pants!" Gilbert burst out. Francis took a deep breath and sighed happily, "If anything, _I_ should be calling dear Feli here "Big Brother"! But if you wondering about Arthur, he's one of many rare vampires. Can anyone guess? It's not dhampire, by the way."

When no one answered he sat down next to Ludwig and Feliciano, "He's a daywalker- a vampire of full-blood yet can stay in the sun without-"

"**AWESOMELY** SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUSTING!" Gilbert said jumping up and flinging his arms into the air. Feliciano burst into laughter. "More with the spontaneous combusting ve!~"

Francis chuckled, "He is a very rare vampire. I'd say only about twenty, including Arthur, exist in this world," He sighed and yawned, "And me and Feli know at least five of them,"

Ludwig cracked his knuckles and yawned, "Who would those people be?"

Feliciano shrugged, "You'll meet them."

-/-/~~~/-/-

There was also the deal with _his_ vampire side. Some kids who were friends with him automatically hated him (which was very few) while those who didn't know him hated him as well. There was one group of boys that decided to "test" this to see if he was a real half-vampire. This happened when they were walking downstairs to Wang Yao's class.

"Yao will be so-o-o happy to see you! You guys were absolutely awesome when you were whupping those vampires' asses!" Gilbert cackled as they stood at the top of some stairs. Feliciano shrugged, "A vampire's instinct comes in handy when you're being threatened veh~"

The group of boys were behind Feli, "Move it!" One of them snapped at Feliciano. He ignored it and started downstairs. The same kid smiled and stuck his foot in front of Feliciano as he stepped down. Feliciano yelled out as he fell forward and collapsed down the stairs.

"Feli!" Ludwig yelled as he ran down the stairs after him. The boy and his friends laughed, causing Gilbert to push the guy against the wall. "Dude! Are you freaking serious?" He snapped. The guy quickly lost his smile and pushed Gilbert aside. "Chill out! If he's a _vampire_ then he'll live,"

Ludwig leaned down next to Feliciano's unmoving body. His neck was at an odd left angle. "Feli? Feli! Speak to me, damn it!" Ludwig yelled.

He shook the Italian's body, hoping he would move. A crowd started to gather around the two as Gilbert rushed down next to him. A small groan came from Feli's body as it moved. The body slowly sat up and caused the crowd yell out in fear. He looked as if he were a body rising from the dead. With his neck still at an angle he grabbed his head, and twisted to the right causing a horrifying crack to travel throughout the crowd. The guy and his friends yelled out and ran up the stairs. Feli wasn't done and turned his head the other direction causing another crack to ring in people's ear. He set his hands down and began turning his head in different directions, just to see if his neck was fixed. He looked at Ludwig, "What?"

Everyone, including Ludwig sighed. Ludwig also grabbed his shoulders, "I said _never_ to do that again; it's just plain creepy,"

Feliciano smiled, "That was the plan ve~"

-/-/~~~/-/-

October depressed Feli. It reminded him about when he and Lovino were kids and would dress up as different things. He remembered when Lovino was dared to dress as a clown. He literally knocked a boy out when he told him that he looked like an idiot.

But that October, became his favorite October. Usually after school, people would continue to ask Feliciano questions. It didn't really wear down and he continued to worry about his brother. On a certain day of that week, he forgot his brother and made himself believe that he would never see Lovino again, that he could be dead. He didn't want to admit or believe it but he did.

On that day, Feliciano exited the school with Ludwig and Gilbert like he usually would. He wasn't surrounded by fanboys or fangirls like the usual so he decided he could go for a drink. He stepped down and started off when he saw someone. All he could do was stare in total disbelief. _'No way...but...'_

The person he saw was taller than him, dark reddish-brown hair about the color of copper, brown eyes, and a hair curl protruding from the middle of his head. The man held out his arms and smiled. "_Fratellino!_"

Feliciano smiled, dropped his stuff and made a bee-line toward the man. He jumped into the man's arms with tears in his eyes as he yelled "_Fratellone!_" The two Italians embraced each other as Ludwig and Gilbert watched from afar. Gilbert laughed, "Sexy number two is back! Kesesese!"

'_My _fratello_ is back!~'_ Feliciano yelled in his mind. He began to cry into his brother's arms, "_Fratello_ is back...you're back, you're back Lovi!"

Lovino laughed softly as he held his brother, "Yup...I'm back," He looked behind him to see a figure slip away. "But not for long,"

Feliciano, apparently, didn't hear this statement and continued on. He wiped his tears away and looked at Lovino, "Oh yeah, fratello I have some great news!" The Italian skipped over next to Ludwig. "Me and Ludwig are going out now ve!~"

"**CHIGI NOOOO!**"

-/-/~~~/-/-

"So why did Kirkland want you?" Gilbert asked as he sipped a root beer float. The four were sitting at a booth next to a window in their favorite ice cream shop, eating ice cream or drinking a beverage of some kind. Ludwig was drinking some water, Feliciano ate some chocolate gelato, and Lovino was eating napoleon ice cream. Lovino looked outside, and groaned. "Because he is an _ass_," Lovino stated. He ate a spoonful and continued, "Oh, because a little birdie told a certain black _raven_ about his _theory_ of you-know-what," His eyes drifted over to Feliciano.

Feliciano looked away from his gaze, "I was just trying to help,"

"Well help you did. The British whore actually believes the "theory" and he was asking me questions like "What happened that night?" "Are you hiding anything?" and all that shit," He cracked his knuckles, "And then he discussed it with Kiku and what's-his-face-"

"Mattie," Feliciano said.

"Whatever, and also with that Russian ass, and even with Francie-Ass," He leaned forward, "Tomorrow night, you, plus these two German dicks here-" He pointed at Ludwig and Gilbert, "-are to go to the Institute for a meeting of sorts,"

"What institute are you talking about?" Gilbert asked, also lowering his voice.

"The Vampire's Institute of Italy; it's one of the top training schools for vampires in the world right next to Russia and Germany." Feliciano answered, "Lovi attended the school for awhile but was eventually kicked out for starting _at least_ five fights in his freshman year."

"Wasn't even my fault damn it," Lovino snapped. "Anyway, you will attend otherwise Kirkland threatened to hunt you down and skin you alive like the bitch he is,"

Gilbert laughed, "Kesesese! You're on a roll aren't you Lovinino?"

Lovino banged his fist on the table, "Damn straight! And what the hell did I say about "Lovinino"? Do. Not. Call me that, potato _bastardo_ number two!" An awkward silence ran throughout the restaurant. The group burst into a fit of laughter as Lovino yelled out "What the crapola are you looking at?"

Gilbert stretched and yawned, "So why should we go to this institute you speak of? What does Kirkland have in store for us?"

"If I knew," Lovino shrugged, "I'd tell you but sadly, I don't. We'll just have to see what he has for us."

Ludwig's phone rang. He opened it and got up, "_Bruder_, _Opa_ wants us home,"

Gilbert groaned, "Why? That old bastard-" Ludwig smacked the back of his head, "Shut up and let's go,"

Feliciano tilted his head in curiosity, "Ve? Who's _Opa_?"

"My grandfather," Ludwig leaned down and kissed Feli's cheek, "Later Feli," Ludwig then left with Gilbert, leaving the two Italians behind.

Lovino gagged, "Why would you do this to me?"

"Because I love you~" Feliciano then leaned forward and lowered his voice again, "What's _really_ happening with Kirkland?"

Lovino laughed lightly, "God, you know me like the back of your hand," He sighed and dropped his voice to a slight whisper, "That bastardo is going to get vampires and humans to work with each other because those murders aren't the only ones that seemed suspicious. Seen the news lately? "

Feliciano was in a slight state of shock. What was Kirkland thinking? He probably wasn't. "No . . . no I haven't,"

"Well, there have been other murders in southern Italy that were similar to the one last month. Kirkland was actually helping solve those murders since _his_ vampires were being blamed." Lovino rolled his eyes at the thought, "Anyway he also believes that those murders are not the doings of vampires _or_ humans. That's basically why he's doing that."

Feliciano groaned and facepalmed, "_Idiota_,"

Lovino laughed, "Thank you! I tried to reason with the bastard but his mind was set to it." He looked out the window, not looking at anyone specific, "Dumbass,"

Feliciano shrugged, "We'll just have to see what happens,"

"How many fights do you think'll happen?" Lovino asked.

"At least three will be caused by you _fratello_,"

He laughed, "Hell yeah!"

The meeting of said vampires and humans came more quickly than he expected. Of course, Ludwig was forced to enter the Institute without his Feli. Instead he came with Wang Yao, Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis. Feliciano came with Kiku, Matthew, and Lovino. "Stay close to me," Lovino warned, "I don't wanna lose you _again_,"

Feliciano looked around. He had never attended (or attempted) the school so he felt lost. The school seemed small outside but once you were inside, it seemed huge. The auditorium was located in the back of school, had two entrances that lead outside, an entrance that lead into the hallway, and was _huge_. The auditorium also had two stages- one called a proscenium stage which was the usual type of stage you would see in a play or theatre, and an arena stage that would rise from the middle of the auditorium with the push of a button. Of course, this school was not like any school you would find anywhere.

This meeting was at night since "real" vampires can't stand the sunlight. Feliciano looked at his phone which said eleven thirty. He very soon became bored and decided to look around. The windows- which closed during the day so that "day students" could attend and not get killed by the sun- were open, allowing a slight wind to creep through the room and revealed a crescent-shaped moon to shine through. Many stars were out and only wisps of clouds were left to case the moon with a soft feathery blanket. Feliciano turned his attention back towards the arena stage.

On the arena stage was Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefay, and three other men discussing something with each other. That school was the only school where you were required to read lips. Even though Feliciano had not attended the school, Lovino had taught him how to read lips just in case in would come in handy, in which this case, it did.

"_Are you sure about this, Kirkland?"_ One of the men had said.

Francis laughed, _"You obviously do not know Arthur well enough!~ Don't you know once he has set his mind on something, it's nearly impossible to change his mind _

The same guy sighed, _"Fine, continue Kirkland,"_

Kirkland nodded and stepped into the middle of the stage. In the middle was a microphone and he tapped it. "May I have everyone's attention please?" He spoke into the microphone. The crowd hushed as he spoke again, "Good, I'm assuming you can," He looked around, "Most of you may be wondering why I have called you all here today. Well, it concerns the murders that have popping up around the country of Italy. It seems that similar murders have been appearing in other countries of the world." He motioned towards the three men, "Here with me today are the representatives of the United States, Japan, and Russia. They are here today to discuss the problems real quick."

Kirkland stepped away from the mic and let one of the men walk forward. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Welcome here today. I come from America and I run the American Institute for Vampires in the state of Washington."

Feliciano stopped listening and looked around. He noticed Ludwig speaking Gilbert and Francis saying a few quick words to Arthur on the stage. He sighed and pulled out his phone, stuck in his headphones, and began to play any music that came on. The first song that came on was "_iNSaNiTY_" by SF-A2 Miki and KAITO. Kiku had put it on his phone so that he wouldn't just have "boring music" ("Skillet's boring ve?"). After listening to the song for the fifth time, he took out his headphones just in time to hear Kirkland make the big announcement.

"And so to help stop this, I propose a plan to both humans and vampires to end these series of murders and killings," He took a breath and let it out, "I say we let humans and vampires work together,"

This caused the crowd to gasp out in shock. Feliciano looked at Lovino. He rolled his eyes, "Drama queens," He muttered.

Kirkland laughed, "Now listen; this is only a temporary thing. At least I'm not making that vampire or human your partner forever; this is only until the murders have been solved so calm yourselves."

Apparently Kirkland didn't make himself clear, because someone- most likely a human- yelled out "I am not working with those...those..._things_!"

Someone replied to the guys comment, "What the hell is wrong with us? It's _humans_ that have corrupted the world!" Hmm, it was a human. Beautiful.

"Why you-!" The two lunged at each other. Suddenly Kirkland eyes flared red; even Feliciano could see that from where he was standing. He pointed at the two, "You two! OUT! I refuse to deal with that crap at this bloody moment!" He looked in Feliciano's direction. "Honda! Vargas! Get them out of here!"

Lovino tensed up as he and Kiku walked over to the two men that were on the ground and at each other's necks. Lovino grabbed the human. "Calm yourself, _bastardo_!" Kiku's eye twitched as he dragged the vampire out the door into the hallway.

Feliciano slid over to Matthew and watched as Kirkland's mood quickly change. "Anyway, it is only temporary and probably won't last too long since humans _as well _as vampire's in Italy are good at tracking down criminals,"

Suddenly people began to yell out. "Like hell I'm working with those things. Are you freaking nuts? Hell. No."

Kirkland sighed, "People..." Everyone continued to yell out. "_People..._" Still more yelling, "Francis take over,"

Francis stepped forward and smiled, "Gladly _mon ami_~" He calmly took the microphone in his hands, "_Bonjour?_~" Feliciano groaned, _'Everyone better shut up now,'_ He thought as he facepalmed. He smiled as he saw Francis take a small step forward.

"Everyone!" He snapped into the mic, "Be **QUIET**!" He stomped his foot and the sound gently and quickly faded away. He chuckled, "That's good considering the fact you _all_ have a hearing problem while listening to Kirkland here~"

He laughed and continued, "Now listen; you _all_ are going to deal with this whether you _like it or not_, not that you have a choice." His smile faded, "Now I have known Kirkland since I become Headmaster of vampire hunters in Italy, and long before that and I know that his decisions may not be the best, but they always work, and if he says that they don't last long, then they do not," He sighed and walked around on the stage. "You _all_ are _going to_ deal with this, I _do not care_ if the person you are paired up with is the person you hate the most or vice versa or if he or she has a death wish against you. _**Deal with it **_and do not complain, or you will be suspended from your duties as a vampire hunter or vampire student until the investigation is done. This means you are _**not**_ to interfere with anyone while they are on this case."

He stopped and looked around, "What I mean is that only a few are going to help with this case, _but_...you can be put on the case at anytime; that's why we summoned you all here. Do I make myself clear?"

Silence.

"I said 'Do I make myself clear?'" The crowd reluctantly replied back yes. Francis smiled, "Good," He handed the mic to Arthur, "They're all yours,"

Arthur smiled evilly, "Why, thank you, Francis. Now to torture these _poor, unfortunate souls_ even more~"

* * *

><p>AN: ASDFGHJKL;- Oh why hello there~ Didn't see you XD

LOOK, LOOK, LOOK! I updated! I feel so much better knowing that I don't have to worry about this chapter anymore (i had trouble trying to make ideas for this) and I think I did...good...I mean, I feel like I made Francis OOC but hey! He's gotta be serious SOMETIMES so the other times I'll make him pervy and sexy lolwhut? Anyway those two are just too happy making people upset, and in the wise words of a man "I do enjoy watching insects fight amongst each other!~" -(If you know who this is I will love you and so will France XD)

So I was reading this book about vampires and I was like "Okay...I got my facts right..." And then I read that vampires can't have babies...oh hell no...(I literally had a spaz attack when I read that- I was like WHAT?)

And so I thought to myself, "Hmmmm...if vampires can't have babies...then how the fudge were Feli and Lovi born?" So my entire storyline I orginally had planned out malfunctioned XD Instead I have something COMEPLETELY different mixed up in my pot of story ideas .w. ...if THAT fact is wrong then I'll go straight to my orginal idea for this o u o

I also love that song "Poor, Unfortunate Souls" It makes me fangirl for some reason...probably 'cuz I saw an Iggy video, which made me fangirl even harder XDD Oh and with the Vocaloid and Skillet song...I was, like, LISTENING to those songs when making this sooo...I got caught up in the music (o w o) Here's the link for dem songs if ya wanna listen:

"_iNSaNiTY_" by SF-A2 Miki ft KAITO - ( ) watch?v=qw-OYwV-CcU  
>"<em>Monster<em>" by Skillet - ( ) watch?v=z06LXZQwkrc  
>"<em>Falling Inside The Black<em>" by Skillet - ( ) watch?v=tfY4OfUXiYU

Just copy and paste this in your browser...thing and you can listen :D I'll also post in the reviews for you people (= w =)

Review, favorite, and approve otherwise Italy won't share his pasta with you XD Jk he will because he loves you ve!


	9. Pairing Up

When Arthur had said he was going to torture those "poor, unfortunate souls" he had meant literally and figuratively. When he meant it literally, he knew that most would consider it torture to work with the opposite being. When he meant it figuratively, it meant that it wasn't _actually_ torture...to him. Of course, he only did to this to protect both vampires and humans alike. Where would one be without the other? Probably bored.

Two by two, Arthur called the names of the vampires and humans that would work on the case and that would work together.

"Feliks Łukasiewicz," Arthur called out, "And Toris Lorinaitis."

Gilbert poked Feliciano, "Who's Felix?" Wait...when was Gilbert next to him? Feliciano shrugged. "I think-"

"The name is, like, Feliks and I'm right here!" A Polish accent called out from behind them. The two turned around to see a blond man heading towards them. He had green-black military-like uniform on with the sleeves rolled up, black gloves, black boots and a matching hat that had an eagle emblem stitched onto the front of it. He stepped next Feliciano. "Like, hey Feli~~"

Feliciano smiled, "Hi Feliks vee~" Feliciano looked at Gilbert, "Who's Toris?"

Gilbert looked around, "Some guy but I don't see him," He looked at Feliciano, "He's a few inches shorter than you, darkish brown hair, green eyes, and a wuss sometimes but then again he is a vampire hunter in training."

"Mmmm~" Feliks hummed as he swayed his body, "How cute~"

Feliciano laughed, "You're such a weirdo!" Feliks smiled playfully. Feliks was known as "The Pink Vampire" since his favorite color was pink and, on a dare, wore pink pajamas to the school once his first year at the school. He used "like", "totally", and "dude" a lot and had unusually bright green eyes that rarely turned red so he could walk into a crowd and no one would know he was vampire. He was also a cross-dresser because he wore, on more than one occasion, skirts to school with little pink barrettes in his long blond hair (which only fell to his shoulder). Toris would have fun with Feliks.

"You could try asking Eduard- he probably knows." Gilbert stated. Eduard was a man known as Eduard Von Bock- a top-notch vampire hunter. He wasn't "up there" with Wang Yao or Vash (who was a whup ass vampire hunter) but he had taken out vampires in his time as a hunter. He had blond hair; aquamarine colored eyes (in Feli's perspective), wore glasses, and was a no-nonsense person. If you were a jokester, you had better stay out of his way. You were _dead meat_ if you met him. "I don't see Eddy," Feliciano muttered sadly.

"Hey!" A Spanish accent yelled out. Feliciano turned and saw Antonio walking towards him, _'Crap,'_

Gilbert smiled at the man and high-fived Antonio, "What's up bro?"

Feliciano stared at him, "Y-Y-You know him?"

"Kesesese! Of course!" Gilbert locked him in a headlock, "Don't you remember?"

Feliciano did remember- that night when Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio attacked him. They also had a name for their little group.

"Where the flying fuck is Francis?" Gilbert yelled out, "The Bad Touch Trio is almost complete damn it!" The "Bad Touch Trio" could get a _little_ too touchy sometimes

Feliks waved his hand in front of Gilbert, "Like, hey! I need to find this Tori person!"

"Tori?" Antonio asked, "Who's tha-"

"He means Toris, and I like that nickname! Awesomely manly!" Gilbert laughed as a voice called from behind him, "What's manly?" They turned around to find the same person Gilbert had described- Toris Lorinaitis. He wore a black military-like uniform like Feliks except his sleeves were rolled down. He looked at Feliks, "Who's this?"

Feliks skipped over next to the apparent Russian and grabbed his hand, "Your vampire partner, sexy!~"

"..." Toris stared at the Polish vampire, "Are you _gay_?"

Laughter ran throughout the crowd as Toris smiled and Feliks giggled, "Of course not silly! I _am_ a cross-dresser though!" Gilbert continued laughing, "Oh my God! I thought I heard it all, but _**now**_ I have! A cross-dressing _vampire_! **FUCKIN' AWESOME**!" Feliciano smiled and kept his ears focused on Kirkland's list of pairings. Feliciano heard some interesting pairings, "Kiku Honda and Hercules Karpusi," His orchestra teacher and Lovi's friend. They _might_ get along...

"Ludwig Beilschmidt and Feliciano Vargas," Feliciano yelled out and jumped into Ludwig's arms, "**LUDDYYYYYYYY!**"

"Ah! **FUUUUUCK**!" He yelled back as he fell to the floor. Kirkland rolled his eyes as people that surrounded the two laughed. He continued, "Gilbert Beilschmidt and Matthew Williams," Oh God, no. There were so many things wrong with that pairing. Let's name them. Matthew was a soft-spoken (shy) guy; Gilbert yelled out his emotions with words ("**SEX! DO WANT!**"). Matthew wore glasses; Gilbert would steal his glasses and break them. Matthew was a virgin; Gilbert could change that in three seconds..._literally_. Poor, poor Matthew.

"Wang Yao and Ivan Braginski," An old man and a scary ass Russian- did Kirkland even _look_ at the profiles on these people? Feliciano sighed and continued listening. In the time he listened he heard some weird pairings- Eduard Von Bock and Katyusha Braginski (Ivan's older _vampire_ sister), that could possibly work...

Roderich Edelstein and Vash Zwingli; perfect! The two already knew each other, so that would work. Tino Väinämöinen and Berwald Oxenstierna, their Swedish English teacher and a Finnish, wimpy-ass vampire...eh.

Sadiq Annan and Gupta Muhammad Hassan, a scary Turkish vampire that absolutely _**hates**_ Hercules and a vampire hunter that originally came from Egypt. Raivis Galante and Lilli Zwingli, Ivan's sixteen-year-old vampire cousin who's scared to death of Ivan and Vash's little sister . . . Raivis better watch it. Natalia "Natasha" Alfroskaya and Im Yong Soo, Ivan's younger human sister (but how that came to be, Feliciano never knew) and a groper; that was like a death sentence.

And last but not least Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Lovino Vargas.

The reason why Antonio and Lovino would never make a good pairing was because when Lovino and Antonio met for the first time, it was automatic **hate** for each other, of course who wouldn't feel hate toward the very person that tried to kill you? It was about six years after the two Italians found out about their vampire genes, but that's a completely different topic.

"Well," Antonio mumbled, "Isn't that ironic?"

Feliciano looked at Antonio and mumbled, "_Oh mio dio..._" They were not gonna get along.

"What the hell is wrong now?" A voice yelled across the room. Feliciano turned his head to see Lovino walking towards him. Feliciano laughed nervously, "H-Hey _fratello_-"

"Don't 'Hey _fratello_!' me! What now?" Lovino snapped. Lovino looked in front of Feliciano and saw what was wrong. He groaned, "Oh God, not _you_ again..."

"Like seeing your face brightened up my day..." Antonio muttered as he looked away. Lovino growled and focused his attention back at Feliciano, "Why is he here?"

Antonio pushed his brother out of the way and took a step towards him, "It seems..." He said as his mouth curled into a twisted smile, "that Kirkland and Bonnefay assigned us together, "He held out his hand, "So it's very nice to see you again, _partner_~ I trust you're still a bastard?" Lovino stared at him, and then at his hand. He smiled, took his hand, and shook it, "Not as much as you're a dick Antonio dear~" He squeezed Antonio's so hard, that it made a crack noise, but Antonio's face remained the same and squeezed back.

Gilbert then stepped in and killed the tension by pushing the two away from each other, "Guys, guys! We're supposed to work together so killing each other isn't really an option." He looked at Antonio, "_You_ forget what happened in the past between you two-" He turned and faced Lovino "-and _you_ stop trying to kill every person you don't like you sexy Italian you!~" He pulled them both into a hug, "DEAL?"

Lovino's eye twitched, "I'll be the mature one and say yes~"

Antonio glared at him and pushed away from Gilbert, "Fine, fine...I won't like it but I don't have a choice now do I?" He walked over to Lovino and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and directed him away from the group, "So let's discuss how you're been~"

"I hate you," Lovino snapped. Antonio laughed and continued talking to him in Spanish. Feliciano sighed as they walked off, "That's not gonna end good vee..."

Gilbert laughed and wrapped his arm around Feliciano, "God! I can't believe that worked! And so awesomely too! Kesesese!" He looked at Ludwig, "So where the hell is my partner?"

Ludwig glared at him, "How would I know? I'm not a _verdammt_ vampire!" Gilbert thought and threw his head back, "**YOOO MATTHEW, WHERE THE FU**-" Feliciano covered his mouth, "Be quiet veee! You're right next to my ear!" The Italian complained as Gilbert smiled evilly. Feli sighed and removed his hand, "He's probably-"

"**S'UUUP EVERYONE! SORRY I'M LATE, HAHA**!" A voice yelled as it rang throughout the gym. Feliciano and his friends (along with a few other people) looked to see a man with short, dusty blond hair with a hair curl run in. The man wore a brown bomber jacket with a "50" on the back and under that was tan uniform. He also had blue eyes and wore glasses. Kirkland watched as the man ran towards the stage, which was short enough to where he could lay his arms across the floor, "Hey, hey, hey, you Kirkland? Are you Arthur? Is your name ARTHUR KIRKLAAAAAAND?"

Arthur leaned down and smiled, "Hey, hey, hey can you shut up? Are you a dumb arse? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEEEEEM?" He sighed and nodded, "Yes, I'm Kirkland. What do you ne-"

Arthur didn't even have time to respond nor talk with how much the man spoke **((TO READ THIS YOU MUST SPEAK REALLY, REALLY FAST DUE TO THIS MAN'S AMERICAN-NESS))**, "Holy crap, **_IT'S YOU_**~ I heard you're the headmaster or whatever. What's it like being a vampire? Do have a certain type of blood type you like? Mine is "A" but you probably don't like my blood type because I don't like my blood type- trust me, I've tasted my own blood and it _SUUUUUCKS_! I'm not saying I suck, I'm just sayin the blood- **ANYWAAAAAY** what's-his-French face told me to come see- oh, he's next to you- _AWESOME_! He said to talk to you about killing pixies I think? **NO WEREWOLVES!** Yeah, that's it! I heard there was a meeting but apparently I'm late for it. I could give a crap about meetings anyway. **_I'M FROM AMERICA!_** Have you been to America? It's so awesome in New York this time of year. You know, Halloween. Have you ever dressed like a cat or a psycho, deranged killer, or a vampire? Does it offend you when someone-"

Arthur stopped him by sticking his hand in his face, "Oh...my...God...shut up."

The man tilted his head, "Hm? How come? Are you grumpy? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Have been you laid? Seriously, did Francey-pants piss you off? OH, **I SEE WHY YOU MAD _BRO_**! It's because-" Arthur leaned down and smacked the back of his head, "**OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAAAAT**?"

Arthur stood up and sighed, "Good God, lad...you talk more than my brother Peter and he's a little chatterbox-" He leaned down and glared at him, "But _you_, my dear American idiot, are like the Energizer bunny on crack, for Mint Bunny's sake..."

Francis laughed and laid his hand on Arthur's shoulder, "It's alright, _mon cher_, he's with me, "He looked at the man and held out his hand, "_Bonjour_, Alfred Jones-"

"Alfred _F._ Jones, Francey-pants!"

Francis laughed, "Well, Alfred _F._ Jones, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance here in the beautiful country of Italy!" He looked at Kirkland, "This is Headmaster Arthur Kirkland, as you already know, and..." He smiled at Alfred, "I hope you enjoy your time here~"

Alfred laughed, "Thanks bro! I sure will~" He focused his attention on Kirkland and held out his hand, "The name's Alfred F. Jones- my mom says "F" stands for "Foster" but I like to think it stands for "Freedom" or Fuck" because **I'M FUCKING AWESOME**! Haha!"

Kirkland rolled his eyes and shook his hand, "A pleasure..."

Alfred looked around, "So...um..." He seemed to be thinking, "Is there anyone here by Matthew?"

Arthur stood up and held up the list, "Which one?"

Alfred sighed, "That's the problem..."

Arthur moved the American's face towards his, "You do remind me of someone though...a certain _Canadian_..."

"Who?" Alfred quickly got his question when a voice called to him, "Alfred?"

He turned to see a smiling, violet-eyed man with wavy, blond hair and a similar hair curl to Alfred's running towards him. Alfred started towards the man, "M-Mattie?"

Matthew stopped and held out his arms, "_Petit_ _frère_!" Alfred jumped into his arms, "**BIG BRO**!" Matthew spun Alfred in his arms and set him back down. Alfred wrapped his arms around his so-called brother and held him like he would slip away if he didn't. The two laughed and Matthew looked as if he could cry, "So you're the cute, little _lapin_-loving child who _maman _gave birth to!"

Alfred laughed, "And you're the awesome big brother I never got to meet!" Alfred pushed him away for a sec, "Geez, you're short but..." He hugged him again, "I'm so freaking glad to have met you, bro!"

Matthew laughed, "How tall are you?"

"Five feet, nine inches- you?"

"Five feet, five inches." He laughed, "Who cares? You're here, aren't you? That's all that matters!" Alfred laughed and planted kisses in his cheek, "You should speak up! I can't hear how much you love me, dude! Haha!"

Arthur smiled as he watched and called to the two, "My, my you two wouldn't happen to be _brothers_, would you?" He asked sarcastically. Alfred laughed, "You got that right, British dude!"

Feliciano poked Gilbert, "The short one is Matthew but-"

Gilbert stretched and walked towards the two. "Time to ruin a perfectly good family moment!" He laughed as Ludwig and Toris facepalmed and Feliciano and Feliks giggled.

Gilbert casually strolled up next to Matthew and wrapped his arm around his neck, "Hey! Yeah, how are you~ so what are we celebrating here?"

Matthew frowned as Alfred laughed and pointed to him, "My big bro here!"

Gilbert laughed, "Big? I have a pet bird bigger than him a home!"

"Yeah? I have a pet _WHALE_ bigger than you at my house! Matthew sighed. Alfred really did have a pet whale, except he lived in their swimming pool, so no swimming for either brother.

"I bet my fist is bigger than your face!

"Orly? Bring it on! **I GOT MY HERO ON AND I CAN WHUP YO' ASS WITH IT**!" Alfred yelled as he got into a fighting stance whilst Gilbert got into a Chinese stereotypical fighting stance.

"_Bringen es auf, du Arschloch_!" Gilbert exclaimed as his eyes flared red. Ludwig decided enough was enough and stepped in between the two, "_Bruder, halt die Klappe_!" He grabbed Gilbert's shirt and dragged him away. "_Du ließ mich nie irgendwelche Spaß_!"

Alfred laughed, "Hehe, Germans sound so German~" He stood straight up and hugged his brother's arm again, "So can I stay with you? I ain't got nowhere else to go~"

Matthew looked at him, "First of all, it's "I have nowhere else to stay", second you could rent a place, and third...eh...why not?" Alfred laughed and hugged his brother, "Thanks bro! I knew I could count on you!"

"Eh? You planned this?" Matthew mumbled as Kirkland jumped off the stage and walked towards the group, "So everyone has their partner?"

"_Si_!" Feliciano chirped as he held Ludwig's hand.

"Uh-"

"_Ja_," Both Germans said simultaneously as Feliks and Toris both replied in Russian. "_Da_!"

"Dudes!" Alfred yelled out, "What about me? I don't have partner guy or whatever?"

Kirkland sighed, "Well since Francis was so kind as to warn me ahead of time..." He mumbled sarcastically, "I'm afraid there's no partner for you, Jones."

Alfred groaned, "Damn...so did I come for nothing or what?"

"Oh..." Matthew pet his brother's head "It's alright, little brother..."

Arthur looked at the sad, pouting American and sighed. How much he looked like his brother when he was sad...Kirkland swore when he got home he was going to smack his brother. He took a breath in, "Well...I guess..." He said through clenched teeth, "I...could mentor you but-"

Alfred tackled the man into a hug and proceeded to thank him, "Oh thank you, thank you,_ thank you_! I love you sooooo freaking much right now, Artie! Hey you're kinda cute, but I don't roll that way- well I kinda do because I'm bi, but thanks so much! I won't ever, ever, _NEVER_ forget this! By the way I am **STARVING**! Do you have any hamburgers, I love hamburgers. Did I mention I love hamburgers? Well, just in case I **_LOVE_** hamburgers...and coke! Coke is awesome! So are chocolate shakes but I still love coke! Hey, where's Francis? He like _totally_ disappeared..."

Whilst Alfred ranted on and on about whatever, Arthur called for Francis, "F-Francis, you wanker! Get over here!"

Francis's head popped out from the stage, "What's wrong, _mon cher_?"

"T-Tell- **STOP KISSING ME**! Tell everyone that in week that the real training begins, alright?" Arthur, who lay on the floor, kicked Alfred off and got up, "Were you dropped as a baby, by any chance?"

Alfred laughed and jumped up, "A few times, hehe~"

Kirkland cleared his throat, "Well I have business to attend to, so enjoy your partner and what-not..." He turned and begin walking off. He quickly stopped and turned his head, "Oh, and Jones, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, got it?"

Alfred smiled and made the saluting sign, "Can do, Captain!" Kirkland rolled his eyes and strolled off. Alfred then turned to Matthew, "So where's your house?"

"I'll show you, but I need to get lunch..."

Alfred nodded, "And I need to get my sleep!" Alfred grabbed Matthew's collar and began dragging him off, "Later!"

"Gya! You'll rip the material, dang it!" Matthew yelled before disappearing from sight. Gilbert laughed and turned to Ludwig, "Let's go home! I need to sleep too!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes and began walking out, "See ya tomorrow, Feli,"

Feliciano smiled and waved, "_Addio_ Luddy, vee!~" He turned to Feliks, "_Addio_ to you too, Feliks!"

Feliks waved as he dragged Toris away, "Like, bye Feli!"

Feliciano smiled and sighed, _'_Mio dios_,_' He thought, _'What in the world is Kirkland thinking?_' Feliciano dismissed the thought and went off searching for Antonio...or at least his body...

* * *

><p>AN: Ciao, ciao! Another update for the AWESOME readers! (-w-)

I had a HUGE author's block when writing this, and then I thought, "...let's make the AMERICAN appear!" He talk fast (o w o) but so do I. When I was writing that I thought "There is no way anyone can talk that fast," but then I remembered I talk like that when I super pumped for something (Ex. IzumiCon, Miku Hatsune concert, ect.,) so I just wrote it like how I would say it XD

I feel like I made Tori so OOC ( -_-) Eh, oh well I did my best, but I feels like I hit Porand's personality SO HARD /shot

Oh, yeah and on the AmeriCan reunion thing...I am not sure if Canada is America's older brother but then I thought to myself "...fuck it," XD I made it seem to AmeriCan like (- 3 -) I know ALOT of people who hate that pairing in my school, which includes England, America, and Canada...France thinks it's funny (= w =) Anyway, I really hoped you liked this chapter (and this story by the way) I try to update regularly but my internet keeps cutting off when I'm trying to write a chapter so sometimes I can't get everything saved, but my plan is now to update on the 25th of every month (as long as the computer cooperates) Yaay!~~

Translations, because you can't understand everything everyone says:

_Mio dio_ - My God

_Verdammt_ - Fucking (I already kinda knew that thanks to my friendly, German cusser, Germany and my friend XD)

_Mon cher/Mon ami_ - My dear/My friend (If you already didn't know that, I'll die a little XD)

_Bonjour_ - (IF YOU DON'T KNOW THIS, YOU GET HIT BY RUSSIA...WITH HIS PIPE...OUTSIDE HEAD...DA?) Hello

_Petit_ _frère_! - Little brother! (Heartwarming reunion...until Gilbo ruins it XD)

_Lapin_ - Bunny/Rabbit (In the anime/manga, America is followed by a _kawaii_ bunny (- u -) It's so cute!)

_Maman_ - Mom (Shouldn't it have been obvious?)

_Bringen es auf, du Arschloch! _- Bring it on, asshole!

_Bruder, halt die Klappe_! _- _Brother, shut up! (In Germany, it means to shut up AND stop otherwise you die XD)

_Du ließ mich nie irgendwelche Spaß_! - You never let me have any fun!

_Addio_ - Bye

Review, favorite, and what-not otherwise, Mother Russia will curse you, England will feed you a scone, and Gilbo'll get you! jk :D

( o3o)( - 3 -)( o̿ 3 o̿)(ಠ_ಠ)(=w= )૭ (O W O )(-u- )

The guy in the middle say's to do it XD


	10. Sexual Tensions

A/N: OH SHI- Chapter ten!~~ I never thought I would make it this far with this story, you know? It was only an idea after watching/reading something far more better than "Twilight"-/shot by Twilight fans/ Er, um...anyway I didn't think people would wanna read this story of death and vampires and I'm _really_ trying to get my facts straight for vampires and werewolves, because there's _so many_ steroetypes about those supernatural beings that sometimes you can't tell which fact is a fact or if it's just superstition.

But I'd like to thank _all_ of you that were so awesome as to review and tell me if I did something wrong or what they liked, and I'd like more of that, of if I got the facts right, or if something was wrong and you want me to change it, or even if you liked something and you would want to see more of that (Ex: Yaoi, death/gore/blood, Arthur Kirkland, ect.,)

So I should stop ranting and let you get to reading of this story you like so much...(apparently = u = )

* * *

><p>After some searching, Feliciano eventually <em>did<em> find his brother, but only to see that they were bent on killing each other, giving each other looks of hatred, choking each other and flipping one another off. Feliciano then attempted to reason with them. "You guys should forget about the past vee! Kirkland might get mad, and I think there's no use in killing each other and..." He sighed, "You're not really paying attention to me vee..."

Other partners, on the other hand, did have as much problems as them. Toris, for example, didn't really care for Feliks, whilst he got along with almost anyone. Ivan creeped the hell out of Wang Yao but at least he didn't try to bash his head open with his pipe. Roderich and and Vash just made conversation while Lilli listened. But as soon as Raivis walked up to Lilli, Vash stepped in between the two and whispered to him, very ominously, "Do anything besides talk, kill werewolves or goes past first base and you won't live to see the moon ever again, got it?"

Raivis, scared out of his mind, nodded, "_J-J-Jā..._"

Elizaveta, or Lizze for short, found her old friend named Cassendra Ellery 'Ailana, whom she nicknamed "Cassy". As soon as they saw each other, they squealled. "Oooh! Cassy!" Lizzie screamed in excitement, "I haven't seen you since you were a little child!" They hugged and Cassy looked at her, "Oh Lizzie! I've missed so-so-so much!" Cassy was sweet, cheerful girl who was 23(yet looked **_way_** younger than that) and had known Elizaveta since see was a small girl. Cassy was a bit tanned and had long, dark brown hair, tied into two pigtails with red ribbons holding them in place. She currently wore a dark, red plaid skirt with a matching white sweater that had a little black tie. She had knee-high socks on and wore black Mary Jane-style shoes on.

**((If you haven't already guessed who that is, I will explode))**

Feliciano sighed and did his best to keep Lovi from killing Antonio, which really didn't work out too well, as mentioned earlier. "Why won't you two drop it ve? That was, like, ten years ago!" The three were now strolling around in the gym.

Lovino looked at Feliciano with a "What the hell are talking about?" face and smiled, "What? Forget that _he_ tried to kill _you_ and _I_ had to save your ass? That, um, _I_ was kinda forced to dump his ass? Nah, I'm...totally over that..." Lovino walked over to a water fountain and pressed the button, leaning down he kept smiling, "I'm _so_ over that, but I don't know what the fucking problem is for Antoine though,"

"_Antonio_ is also over that-" He leaned down next to Lovino, "-aren't we Lovi~?"

He stood up, "Yes...yes we are." Feliciano took a step back as they smiled with looks of kill at each other. "Weeeell...if you don't mind I gotta go talk to that...guy over there..." He said gesturing to nowhere or no one in particular.

"Have fun with that~" Antonio cracked his knuckles as Feliciano walked away. He rubbed his face, "Oh _mio dio_...I'll have to keep those to away from each other's throat now-"

"**YOOOOOOOO!**" Feliciano was suddenly glomped by a very loud person, "Soo you're Feliciano? Mind if I call you Feli? Yes? _SWEET_! Anyway, Artie wants you. Here, I'll just take you over there myself because you're not responding to my questions." Feliciano suddenly felt as though he was swept off his feet, and he was...by Alfred. As the American carried him over to Kirkland, he processed the moment, "Ummm, you're the new student, right ve?"

"Yup! Alfred F. Jones, at your service and the hero! Haha!" Alfred set him down and held out his hand, "You're Feliciano Vargas, age 16, grade 11 at that one school you're at, but that's _seriously_ ironic since you're a vampire- you are a vampire right?"

Feliciano hesitantly shook his hand, whose grip was freaking strong for a human, "Um yeah...I am, uh how do you know all that stuff about me?" Feliciano prayed he wasn't a stalker.

"Hm? Oh!" He let go and pointed to Francis, "That guy said I'm gonna be hangin' out with you for a while, so ain't that awesome?"

"Sure," Feliciano, followed by Alfred, then strolled over to Francis and crossed his arms, "What now?"

Francis, who was flirting with a girl who was younger than him, turned around, "Ah, _mon ami_! What did I need? No, Kirkland wanted you but he had other matters to attend to obviously, so his message was 'Keep Lovino and Antonio from killing each other or you might get killed yourself.'"

Alfred listened in on the conversation, "He sounds deadly, yet he doesn't scare me!"

Francis looked at at him, "Where did you come from exactly?'

"America!"

"Hm, figures- anyway, Alfred will also be hanging out with you and your friends until I can find a person to, you know, teach him, got it?"

"Uh-huh...and is there anything we can do about "unpartnering" Lovi and Antonio?"

Francis shook his head, "Sorry..." He strechted, "Well, I think you should get some sleep since we'll have a lot of things happening for the vampire and humans, got it?"

"Yeah, sure ve," Alfred quickly poked Feliciano, "Hey aren't you a hybrid?'

"Hybrid?"

"Half-vampire and half-human?"

Feliciano rubbed his arms, "Um yeah, why?"

Alfred just grinned, "Just checking~! Anyway, I gotta leave because I have too, bye-bye!~" They both watched Alfred run out and looke at each other, "He's weird ve~"

Francis smiled, "Hmm, and deranged..."

"All the best people are ve!"

"Don't go and steal lines from Wonderland! Kirkland'll slap you!"

"Hehe~"

-/-/~~~/-/-

Francis lived up to his word as well as Kirkland. About a week after the meeting, Wang Yao was assigned to teach vampire and human students about the types of weapons which would be most effective against different creatures, with Kiku and Ivan assisting him. If he saw a student who wasn't paying attention, he would do what he did to Lovino- throw a pencil at their head.

He also taught tai chi to help relax the students and said that if you do tai chi on the morning of a hunt, you'll have 30% increase in hunting abilities and you will be more able to kill something...aru.

Kirkland showed humans, along with a few of their partners, the grounds of the institute, which rooms you could go in and ones that you will die of you try. Eventually they came across the small fighting arena they used to train students certain moves. Francis wanted to demonstrate the use of the arena, "Hey! Arthur let's fight, eh?"

Kirkland groaned, "Noooo, I wanna get this over with and send these bloody twits to whatever class they're assigned to, no offense though."

Francis sighed, "Hm, what a pity~ I kinda wanted to kick your ass~

"Woah, kick _my_ arse? You must be a fool if you think I'm gonna let that happen!" Kirkland eyes were starting to turn into a light pink color.

Francis stepped in front of him, "I _know_ you can't Kirkland, _mon ami_~" Luckily, Alfred decided that they could watch them fight later, by pushing them away from each other, "I know you two, like, wanna fuck...and all, but I wanna see the rest of this place, its **HUGE**!"

Kirkland smacked the back of Alfred's head, "Shut it, you foppish twit," He turned to the group, "After school, if you like, you can come and watch me kick Mr. Bonnefay's arse, alright?"

Half the group cheered whilst the others laughed, making Francis smile a bit and continuing on with the "tour". Kirkland also taught the human students a little about vampires before doing anything stupid, like running off the fight something that could obviously kill them yet not harm a vampire. Lovino and Feliciano were just brought about as examples.

"Vampires," he started as the stood outside the school, the moon began waxing, the time most likely not being that late, "have the ability to call upon themselves a, what you may call, "helper" usually being an animal of some type." He gestured to a few "examples", them being Ivan, Kiku, Matthew and Lovino. Feliciano was on the sidelines, since he didn't fight enough to have a "helper".

Kirkland casually put two fingers up to his lips and made a long, shrill, whistle noise, causing most of the students to cover their ears and a few to yell out. Kirkland held his arm straight out, "I have the ability to call for a large bird of prey, usually a black raven or crow. I can also do snakes~"

He smiled as a bird's caw rang throughout the air and a large, Forest Raven swooped through the air, right over some kids' heads and landed on his arms. The kids watched in awe as the bird flapped its wings once and looked around. Kirkland ran his finger down the bird's head, "Her name is *Merulae and she has been assisting me for over 20 years now. If anyone is brave enough, you can come and pet her."

Feliciano gladly jumped up and skipped over to the bird. He then casually reached out and began petting Merulae's head, "She's such a pretty birdie vee!~"

Seeing Feliciano do it, a few other students stepped forward to pet her. The bird then glared at the students and snapped at them, attempting to rip off their fingers. The students yelled out and jumped back, Kirkland grinned, "You _really_ think she'd let a _human_ pet her? The only reason she's letting Feli here pet her is because he's part-vampire, otherwise she would've have ripped his hand off already~"

Merulae, on the other hand, enjoyed Feliciano petting her and gladly let him caress her head. A few students cussed under their breath as Kirkland continued, "These vampires here can also summon animals to assist them." He turned to Kiku and the others, "Show them,"

Kiku unemotionally placed his fingers to his lips, much like Kirkland, and made a quick whistle. He crossed his arms as a slim, dark figure crawled out from the forest that lay nearby. It turned out to be a large Bombay. He crouched down to pet the cat.

A student from the back, who obviously didn't have a very high I.Q. score, laughed and ridiculed the feline, "That thing? I have a Chihuahua that's scarier looking than that thing!"

Kiku looked at the student in confusion, "Hm? *Zetsu? Oh, he's a demon."

"...eh?"

Kiku stood back up, "Most of animals that vampire's can summon are low-level demons that usually assist supernatural beings that are typically stronger. The only thing they benefit from helping a vampire are the leftovers and a bit of protection from other demons." Kiku gestured to the feline again, "I've known Zetsu here for about...80 years at the most...? Maybe even longer than that."

The kid shrunk down as Kirkland smiled, "Which is another reason you don't mess with a vampire, they have "helpers" and they're not afraid to use them." He said as he looked at Merulae and then at Ivan, "Next~!"

Ivan nodded and grinned as he pursed his lips together and made a low-sounding whistle which shrilled quickly at the end. He held out his arm and smiled as a something flew swiftly through the air and suddenly landed on Ivan's arm. Ivan smiled and held out his arm, "This is *Razryvatʹ and he is one of the largest breeds of owl, the Eurasian Eagle-Owl~"

The students seemed to be the most amazed at Razryvatʹ, who spread his wings that seemed to stretch over ten feet. Alfred was the first, "How long are his wings? Why Razvart? Is he heavy? How do I get one? His eyes are blue, that's creepy." Alfred continued as Ivan leaned towards Kirkland, "He talks a lot, _da_?"

"Way more than Peter," Kirkland said, referring to one of his close relatives. Ivan smiled and interrupted Alfred, "Hey, American!"

"_Que pasa_?" He said, stopping all questions he would have asked.

"Shut up, _da_?"

"Naaah~!"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Are gonna continue or what?"

Kirkland waved them off, "Go ahead and show off your helpers, Matthew and Lovino~"

Lovino rolled his eyes and casually did a whistle as Matthew mumbled something and made types of whistles in one. While everyone looked around for their animals, Matthew watched as a small patridge perched on his shoulder, he smiled, "Hey *Vitesse~"

The small bird tweeted and rubbed against Matthew's face as Romano looked at him, "Not that little demonic thing..."

And then Alfred pointed the bird out, "OMIGOSH THERE'S A BIRDIE ON MATTIE :D" Matthew rolled his eyes at his brother and held his hand up to the bird. Vitesse flew onto his index finger and stared at the crowd, "This is Vitesse and she's a shape-shifter~" Matthew said introducing the small yellow bird. The bird chirped again and flew onto Alfred's shoulder, rubbing against him. The American laughed, "How cute~!" Alfred petted the bird, "What can she shift into?"

Matthew watched most of the girls surround Alfred as he explained, "Almost anything that lives and move- cats, dogs, even people-"

"OOOH!" Alfred jumped up, "CAN SHE SHAPE-SHIFT INTO ME?!"

Matthew rolled his eyes again, "Yes she-"

A girl screamed. "A WOLF!" Half the students nearly had a spaz attack as a dark-brown wolf with red eyes sauntered past the group and next to Feliciano. He smiled and petted the large canine, "Ciao ciao Diulio~"

Alfred sneered, "What can he do?"

"Well he could rip your neck out and wear your guts for garters- does that sound pleasant?" Lovino said, walking towards the wolf and scratching between his ears. Alfred petted the bird as he looked away, "No..." he mumbled. Matthew smiled and snapped his fingers. Vitesse quickly flew over and landed on the ground next to him, "Hey Arthur can I borrow your "cape"~?"

"It's a cloak and sure." He swung the so-called cloak off his shoulders and tossed it to Matthew. He stretched it a bit and hung it in front of Vitesse, "Go ahead, mon ami~"

The bird chirped behind the cloak, Matthew continued, "Although when she does turn into you, she does it a _little_ differently."

Matthew pulled the cloak away and revealed a somewhat slim girl with gray-blue eyes and wavy and golden brown hair that came down to her shoulders. She wore a brown jacket, similar to Alfred's, had a crop top on which exposed her midriff, and wore a brown short skirt. She stuck her tongue out and held up a peace sign. Alfred stood next to her, "Am I sexy or what?"

"Or what." Arthur coughed as walked over and took his cloak back. Matthew smiled, "What's weird is that she can only turn into your opposite gender so if you're a girl, she'll turn into your boy form. Weird, eh?"

The girl Alfred started mimicking Alfred, he laughed, "I think its kick-ass! " He hugged her, "YOUR NAME IS AMELIA A. JONES- AMELICA AWESOME JONES! HAHA!"

"Amelia" laughed and looked at Matthew, smiling, "Weird, eh?" She said mimicking Alfred's voice, except it was higher pitched. Alfred continued to freak out, "**SHE EVEN SOUNDS LIKE ME, OMG I LOVE HER- CAN I KEEP HER?** SHE'S LIKE ME, EXCEPT GIRLY AND HAS _HUGE_ BOOBS, **HAHA**! Wait, I'm hugging her, which means I'm hugging myself, HOLY HAMBURGER! I feel so awesome, literally and metaphorically! Like seriously- hey can you turn into Francey-pants? Artie? How 'bout Mattie, cuz he might be sexy as a chick but I doubt he'd- excuse me- **SHE'D** be sexier than me HAHA!"

Kirkland sighed and leaned next to Matthew, "How do you live with this?"

"I don't, I was gone for twenty years so I wouldn't know how he acts." Matthew watched as some of the boys started to try to flirt with Vitesse while America started hitting on a few girls. Kirkland rolled his eyes, "Thank God you did..." He cracked his fingers and clapped his hands, "Alright, enough play! It's time we start getting serious!"

"Can we do it later?" Alfred said as he started poking Lovino's wolf, which just twitched and flicked his tail at Alfred. Kirkland crossed his arms, "And why exactly should we stop training? What, are you _afraid_?"

"Hm? Oh no, there's something bigger that's happening!" He jumped up.

"And what is that?"

"**HALLOWEEN!**" Matthew facepalmed, "Oh, maple _why_?"

* * *

><p>AN: Ollo again ID

Soo if you saw some " * " then that name or word has a particular meaning, wanna see?

Merulae: Latin for "_blackbird_" because that's what she is C:

Zetzu: Japanese for "_despair_", full word is _Zetsubō_ but Zetzu sounds more kawaii aru...Japan- excuse me, _KIKU_ didn't give him that name...he chose it himself so...*le shrug*

Razryvat': Russian for "_rip apart_", because owls have huge-ass talons and can easily do that...(- w -)

Vitesse: French for "speed"- that fucking bird is gonna fly faster than Italy runnin' from the British- *shot*

Diulio: Italian for "war", can't you tell I like evil names?

And then I ended this chapter with a certain American being excited as always for a certain event, yes Halloween...I'm _assuming_ it's October, your argument is invalid forever - 3 - I like Halloween, you can dress as anything and _not_ be ridiculed by people XDD Alfred can dress like Freddy Kruger for Halloween :D if anything, review and tell me what you think the characters should be~! I kinda wanna make Ludwig a wolf~ because sharp teeth are sexy = u =

That also reminds me, school has started and that means that I _might_ not update like I wanted to do, but that doesn't mean I won't stop! If anything it might help, since my awesomely awesome friends can help me! Kesesese~

Anyway it took FOREVER just to finish this chapter because I spend too much time lookin' for the perfect names of their little "pets"...nonetheless I hope you enjoyed this chapter~! Favorite, review and all that magical stuff~!


End file.
